


Complex Humanity

by BecauseF3IsAPauseButton



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Character Study, Alex Danvers Has Issues, Alex Danvers Has a Praise Kink, Alex Danvers is a Size Queen, F/F, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Character Study, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kryptonian Biology, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Service Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseF3IsAPauseButton/pseuds/BecauseF3IsAPauseButton
Summary: Alex has always had to look after Kara. When Kara reaches sexual maturity at age twenty two, Alex takes it upon herself to ensure Kara is coping. And if she happens to be in love with her sister, it’s nothing she’s not used to.OR“What have I taught you?” Asked Alex. “You always seemed to have all the answers.”Kara’s hand tightened on her thigh, “That there is life beyond what we think is the end. That even perpetual blackness ends.”





	1. Rao

Alex has always had to look after Kara. When Kara reaches sexual maturity at age twenty two, Alex takes it upon herself to ensure Kara is coping. And if she happens to be in love with her sister, it’s nothing she’s not used to.

\--

Alex had been there for a lot of Kara’s milestones. Her first solar flare; first time swimming; first time at the beach; first rescue; first international rescue; first fight with a lawn mower (the mower won); the first time Kara’d been rejected from a date; Kara’s first actual, awkward date. She expected to be there for Kara’s wedding and first child, however that came about.

What Alex did not expect was to be there for Kara’s first erection.

Kara was an alien and regardless of facial similarities or even limb alignment, Alex knew she was an alien with appropriately alien intimate parts because that was the life they lived and Kara had no clues about boundaries regarding nudity. She had climbed in the tub with Alex and even Eliza and Jeremiah until she was fifteen. The first few times, Jeremiah had been understanding – Eliza had been less so – Alex had shrieked and acted a holy terror. Kara, appropriately chastised, had fled to the attic until the noise and arguing had died down and dinner was made.

She felt a little bad after that. Kara was twelve, and a small twelve at that, and had gotten used to the casual nudity of both Krypton within the Halls and Clark Kent being a bachelor who, when home, lounged around in underwear and nothing else. The Danvers, being neither bachelors or aliens evolved away from overt sexuality, were harder on her. Her little parts would gather attention they didn’t need if she insisted on being naked.

Alex had been curious when a teenager, particularly as a nascent lesbian. She’d only ever seen her own genitals before and even that in the inverted view of a mirror so to suddenly have a floating, naked alien in her room was to invite trouble. Kara slept like the dead and Alex would take a pen light and stare, sometimes sketch or write out, her genitals. She’d stare at Kara’s protrusion – not quite a penis, there was no distinctive corona or glans – and her little sac of three testes-esque parts that dwarfed said protrusion and the fact that Kara didn’t have an asshole, only a urethra, until her eyes burned.

Kara was, she was somewhat ashamed to admit, her very first biological curiosity.

Partly it was that Kara didn’t grow like humans did – Alex had stopped growing at sixteen but at fifteen, Kara still looked twelve. She was embarrassed about the whole thing until she went to swim in the lake by their house after her seventeenth birthday, feeling warm for some reason in December, and her entire skin sloughed off in the water. She went in a cherub and emerged Apollo himself, aged ten years in two hours.

“Of course!” Her father had shouted. “Your growth chambers! I should have paid you more attention, Kar.”

Kara had mumbled something but suddenly being taller than Alex didn’t grant her any more social skills. She had also had The Talk at the same time that Alex had, her cheeks bright red and her eyes darting every which way. She’d explained, haltingly, that she had a child’s genital set and when she reached maturity, it would change. The Danvers had erroneously believed that her new physical changes had led to her sexual maturity.

\--

It was Sister Night. Every night had been Sister Night since Kara moved to National City and moved in with Alex, but Sister Night was one of the designated times a week they ignored all pressing engagements and just spent time together. Kara had plowed her way through three burritos, five tacos, a case of chicken wings, a giant salad for the micronutrients, a Coke, and was midway through a curry when Alex came back from the bathroom.

She unpaused the episode of Game of Thrones and threw an arm around Kara’s broad shoulders. Kara finished the curry, wiped her mouth, drank a liter bottle of water, and leaned against Alex’s shoulder, snuffling her nose against Alex’s armpit. Alex had been uncomfortable the first few times but Kara loved her natural smell, said it was grounding so she’d toughed it out.

Kara understood, to the barest hint of Alex’s mind, what sex was. It was hard not to on Earth, America in particular. Everything involved sex or was sexy or centered around moral attitudes of nudity or sexuality all the time. Kara simply had no physiological response to any of the sex related aspects of anything. Even while dating in college, Kara had never been tempted – not like she could do anything without revealing her alien status.

Alex was thinking of moving so she would lay on top of Kara, when the sex scene came on. Alex rolled her eyes; she’d read the books in high school and remembered thinking Martin was a dirty old man but Eliza loved him.

Daenerys was on top of one of her servants, gyrating away, when Kara let out a quiet little, “Oh,” sound that Alex had never heard from her before. She figured the dance was just more than she expected but Kara didn’t say anything again until the scene of Daenerys on top of Khal Drogo came on. She made a little groaning noise, deep in her throat, and Alex looked at her with alarm. Only her blue eyes were visible, nearly glowing in the screen light and her ears were bright red.

_Embarrassed?_ She thought but then Kara shifted a little more in her seat.

“Baby?” She called and her sister squeaked, digging her face into Alex’s armpit. She could feel the heat of her blush there and she sighed, glancing at the time on the oven behind them. Past eleven and they both had things to do the next morning.

“Let’s just go to bed.”

Kara shook her head.

Alex’s eyebrows raised. Kara had never refused to head to bed with her, she loved cuddling too much. Beyond that, they only had the one bed. The bedroom was too small for a second bed, even a single, and there was no other space appropriate for even a murphy bed and Alex found futons disgusting. They could have gotten rid of the double and got two singles but it was more expensive and the double provided them with more space sharing than two singles would each individually. She rubbed Kara’s back a little, just trying to coax her into popping her head up, but Kara stayed still.

“C’mon, baby, we gotta head to bed.”

Kara shook her head again. “I can’t get up.”

Alex sighed, “You’re too heavy for me to carry.” She’d carried Kara upstairs for the better part of their teenage years but at her adult weight and as her body had gotten used to the Sun, she was twice as heavy as her appearance belied.

“I don’t want you to pick me up,” Kara replied, her voice muffled, “but I can’t get up.”

“Fine,” Alex said, and stood up. Kara rolled immediately onto her stomach and her eyes fluttered at the movement, moving her hips just slightly as if to get comfortable.

Alex realized what was happening before she did. She fought to control her physical reaction or to stop herself from giggling hysterically. Her cheeks pinked and she could feel her heart speed up. Kara’s face flushed even deeper and she groaned again, this one more pained than Alex had ever heard before. She knelt by the couch, tangled her fingers in Kara’s soft hair, and rubbed her thumb against Kara’s ear.

“Oh, puppy,” She cooed, sympathetic, “Is this your first-“

Kara nodded, her eyes closing, hiding the sheen of tears.

“My baby,” She found herself saying, and leaned forwards to kiss Kara’s face. Alex wasn’t naturally affectionate but Kara had changed that over the years, at least on her personal front. Alex wasn’t a hugger but she hugged Kara. Alex had never been big on kisses but she kissed Kara. She kissed Kara now, first her hot forehead and cheeks and her nose and her adorable cleft chin and then, a peck on the edge of her mouth.

Kara’s mouth opened on reflex as she tried to gasp for air and her hips wiggled faster. The couch rocked under her.

Alex stood. “Stand up for me, Kara,” She said, and this time Kara obeyed. Her hands drifted to cover her erection but it was both too late for that and too much to cover. Her running shorts were stretched tight and her thighs twitched uncomfortably.

She rubbed Kara’s arms briskly, and her closed eyes opened to hazily focus on Alex.

“Bathroom,” Alex explained eloquently, “then bed.”

Kara nodded and followed her into the bathroom. There was just enough space for them to change positions so Kara was in front, Alex behind, and they did so Kara was facing the toilet.

“It’s okay to touch yourself here.” Alex’s mouth was dry.

Kara blinked at her slowly, like a lizard, once and then twice. “I don’t know how.” She reached backwards and grabbed Alex’s hands, kneading them gently as she begged, “Show me.” The sweep of desire Alex had fought against the better part of a decade hit her now and she swayed, just a touch, on her feet. _How many years_, she thought almost feverishly, _had I desired to do just this? How many dreams of this?_

She pressed as close to Kara as she could, feeling herself get wet as her mound pushed against Kara’s firm ass, and pressed her face to Kara’s scapula. She took a deep breath and moaned herself at Kara’s scent. She normally smelled a little like lemons, a little like gunpowder, and now Alex could feel her own desire churn deep in her belly at the added smell of nitroglycerin as Kara’s junk began to leak wetness into her shorts.

“’Lex,” Kara slurred, pushing herself back to keep Alex’s attention. Alex nuzzled her shoulder, then stood on tiptoe to kiss the nape of Kara’s neck. She wanted, she realized, to mark her, but Kara didn’t look like she’d make it that far. She licked her lips afterwards; Kara tasted like her vanilla soap and whisky.

“M’taking your shorts off,” She told Kara. Her hands hesitated on the waist band but pulled until they were just below the full sack. Kara’s erection was so strong that it thwacked against her stomach like a basketball on pavement as her shorts were moved.

Alex couldn’t see from the angle of behind a taller being but she didn’t need to for the way Kara leaned just a little more against her. One of her hands reached for Alex’s hip and brought her as close as possible between the barely holding up shorts and Alex’s sweat pants. She moved her hands from Kara’s Adonis belt to the root of her genitals. It was wet with prelubricant – actually wet, dripping from Alex’s hand – and she made a tight circle with her thumb and middle finger that just barely fit as she stroked Kara slowly. This had always worked on her high school boyfriend, Doug Mitchell, when he got handsy and it apparently worked for aliens if the low moan was any indication.

Kara’s erection was harder than any human penis Alex had ever encountered. It wasn’t quite steely but it was closer to that than flesh except for the tremendous amount of heat it put off. It was also different not having anything to catch onto; Kara’s erection was smooth, uninterrupted skin from base to head but there was no textural difference or any one part that seemed to make Kara any hornier.

It all went through her mind in a flash – by the fourth stroke, she had to brace herself as Kara threw her head back and groaned and something hot and sticky and glowing arched out of her urethra.

“Alex,” She moaned, nearly sobbing, “**Rao Bem (Good Rao)**, Alex, fuck!”

Alex kept stroking, even as the last dribbles landed onto her hand. It was thicker than cum, more like glue, but the sex cells within it didn’t attack her skin as expected. She looked at her hand and could see it move a little, an inch here or there, but it seemed to be autonomous and gave up, losing its color and glow and started sliding off of her skin. The toilet went through the same thing and then floor until it was just a clear liquid. Kara was watching her with barely opened eyes. She was pink from her collar bones to her forehead, her rosy cheeks marginally darker, her mouth parted. Her eyes were wet with tears and she was breathing hard for the first time that Alex had ever known her. She was beautiful, the most gorgeous thing she’d ever seen, and Alex turned her face away so she wasn’t tempted to kiss her sister.

Alex reached and turned the hot water on at the sink, got a wash rag, dampened it, and cleaned Kara’s area gingerly. She seemed to be zapped or at least docile and climbed into bed without a fight, asleep before she even hit the pillow. Her shorts were still on the bathroom floor.

Alex took a couple minutes to clean up the living room, turn the hallway light off, and stand in the bathroom, one foot on top of the tub’s edge, and masturbated while sucking Kara’s ejaculation from her fingers. It was tasty: slightly acidic, slightly sweet, overwhelmingly Kara.

\--

She woke up just short of her alarm to a piece of molten steel rubbing against her ass, Kara’s breath hot on her ear, her arm around Alex’s stomach. It was heavy, dead weight, so Kara was still asleep even as she made little grunts that turned Alex on like nothing else ever had. She crawled out of Kara’s embrace, took a look at the strongest being on the Earth under her cheap green sheets, and decided she needed to go to work before she rolled Kara over and rode her like a horse.

There was a gym in the building and she went downstairs, worked out for an hour, and came back to Kara still asleep, through now sprawled on her back. Her erection looked bigger now than it had the night before, which was frankly ridiculous, and Alex shook her head before she took a brisk, cold shower, changed into her DEO uniform, and wrote Kara a note.

“K –

We need to run some tests now that you’ve reached maturity. Come down to the lab, do not masturbate.

Love, Alex”

Alex looked it over, underlined ‘do not masturbate’ three times, and set off for work. There was a protein bar in her lab that would do for breakfast.

Kara strolled in with two black coffees, a giant hoagie, three orders of hashbrowns, and a croissant sandwich a few hours after Alex had reached work. She was wearing tan jeans, a black t-shirt under a bright yellow hoodie, and red rainboots.

“Hi Alex,” She said cheerfully, kissed her cheek, and handed her one of the coffees and the sandwich.

“You look like a kindergartener,” Alex said, tearing into her sandwich.

Kara grinned in response and jumped on her lab table. It was steel so it only shook a little under her weight but rocked as she swung her feet, popping hashbrown pieces in her mouth like popcorn. Kara threw two with perfect accuracy into Alex’s opened mouth.

Alex said, “Let me finish this report up and we’ll take a sample of your –“ She hesitated briefly, “ejaculation.”

Kara turned red and scratched her cheek. “That has to be now?”

“Yes. Yesterday, it seemed to lose its properties shortly after expulsion but we need to see your virility, mobility, shape, the capability of impregnation here on Earth, see if its anything like human sperm and we can’t chance freezing it in case its not and dies when exposed to zero or subzero.” Alex was more thinking aloud than actually talking or reassuring Kara, “We might need a sample directly from your testes, as well, maybe an ultrasound to see if you have a prostate-like organ considering you don’t have a rectum.”

The alien mumbled, “Those are gross. I don’t understand how you’ve gone a few thousand years without getting rid of your bowels. It’s so ineffectual.”

Alex rolled her eyes at the age old argument and turned back to her report. She was only writing up the saliva analysis of an alien captured from Quadrant GH-924B, planet unknown, to see if there were any relatives in the system that they could be released to but the saliva was corrosive to the standard stainless steel so she’d had to first isolate the chemical, spray the sample to keep it from activating, and then checking for any viable matches. She took the results to the resources department, who would double check there. She only did the grunt work on that level.

She loved her work, even when it was tedious, like this particular day, because she really was changing lives, uniting families and communities, helping aliens when no one else did much like Kara. She’d stayed with the DEO primarily because of Kara; there was no family or community for her baby and Kara had to make do with her and their parents and the few humans she could safely cling to. Kara, of course, didn’t know it was a shadowy, secret government agency dedicated to stopping Fort Rozz criminals. Alex had presented it as a government agency but one dedicated solely to understanding and integrating aliens into human society. Kara’s eyes had softened and she’d reached for Alex’s hand across the table and kissed her knuckles. “Thank you,” She’d said very reverently. Alex managed to keep from crying until she’d made it home.

The folly of the Kryptonians, a thirteen year old with the brain of three supercomputers had once told her, was that the destruction of Krypton would cause the destruction of Rao and with the destruction of Rao, their entire quadrant was swallowed up by stretched, unending blackness. There was nothing there and never would be. “The Rao that gives warmth and life and community is also the Rao that gives cold and death and isolation,” Kara had intoned, staring at the Sunrise.

Kara now was stretched across her floor, napping. Kryptonians, or at least the two on Earth she knew, needed almost twelve hours of sleep to function at any level beyond the minimum. It’d sucked when they were living at home and Kara’s bedtime was seven o’clock until her senior year of high school, but it otherwise resulted in Kara sleeping anywhere and everywhere for hours at a time. She’d gotten a measly nine the night before.

She loved Kara asleep; she always looked younger and less strained. Perhaps Alex was the only one who noticed but the more cheerful and sunny Kara was, the heavier the weight on her magnificent shoulders. Kara was beautiful to the point of agony, even on her floor, and Alex felt the pang in her stomach that was a ball of love and guilt and duty that was almost as familiar to her as the shape of Kara’s hands. She knelt and shook Kara’s shoulder until those midnight bruised eyes looked at her blearily.

“Up, baby.”

Kara yawned and her breath smelled like lemons and mint. She stood and Kara followed, leaning against her. Alex could feel the steel bar in her jeans against her hip and she nuzzled against Kara’s cheek with her nose.

“Excited to see me?”

The blonde hummed, kissed Alex’s forehead absently, and her hands moved to grip Alex’s waist. “’Lex,” She murmured, her eyes closing again. Alex deliberately rubbed her hip to Kara’s erection and the alien growled low in her throat as her eyes opened to slits.

“I know, puppy,” Alex soothed her, rubbing her thumbs across Kara’s cheekbones. “I know. Just a little wait, okay?”

Kara huffed but allowed Alex to turn on the privacy shield on the window of her door, lock the lab down, and strip her wondrously. She deigned to kick her boots off to reveal her argyle patterned socks but Alex handled the rest.

She couldn’t tamp down on her own excitement or worship as she stroked Kara everywhere she could think of. Her shoulders were broader naked than they were clothed and her fingers ghosted across Kara’s deltoids. Her chest was more muscle than tissue and she was surprised to realize that Kara really didn’t have breasts. She’d laid on her chest enough to realize Kara was heavily muscled but it had never clicked to her that Kara didn’t have breast tissue. The muscle was more densely packed than in any human man short of a steroid abusing bodybuilder but she didn’t have nipples. If hidden by a shirt, Alex could see where she had made that misconception of bumps equaling breasts. Her four pack was perfectly portioned and the skin softer than worn cotton.

“Beautiful girl,” Alex said into the curve of her iliac furrow as she knelt, “Can I take these off?”  


Kara swallowed so her throat bobbed and replied, croakily, “Go ahead.”

Alex took her time undoing the leather belt, unsnapping the button, and unzipping the jeans until Kara’s white boxer briefs were visible. She pulled them down, yanking them to go below Kara’s perfect ass. She didn’t have a big one but it was almost entirely muscle with just enough fat to jiggle and for Alex to grab a handful. Kara let her pants pool to her ankles and Alex ran her fingers across Kara’s erection curiously. It was leaking already, big globs of liquid running from head to base like it had the night before. Alex was content to watch as the front of her boxers became soaked but Kara’s closed eyes and heavy breaths made the decision for her. She pulled them to also rest at Kara’s ankles and looked up at the far-flung, arrogant curve. Above that was Kara’s flushed face and eyes like stars.

If Kara was a foot long, she was an inch, and she was amazed again at how human it could look until one looked closely. It was just unending flesh, so hot it seemed to bake Alex’s face. She took it in her hand and squeezed. More liquid dripped out of the end, out of a divot so small it was invisible, and Alex stroked her, watching her four testicles bounce – the last one must have dropped sometime between her arrival and maturity, as Alex had never seen it before.

“What’s it called in Kryptonian?”

“**Zherosh**. It’s a sort of portmanteau of life and being, which are-“

“**Zheoid** and **ehrosh**.”

Kara grinned at her and then her mouth dropped into a perfect “O” as Alex squeezed as tightly as she could. Alex moved backwards on her knees, Kara shuffling after her until she was at the main desk. They checked her height, her weight, her reflexes, and her normal sensitivity tests; could she feel Alex holding her hand, her arm, her foot? Alex finally stood and sighed as she set up her microscope.

“We’re gonna test the liquid you’re expelling now and see if there are viable sperm – or rather, sex cells.”

She had an entire drawer of slides and she pulled out two, put one under the divot of Kara’s **zherosh** and waited all of three seconds for another spurt to fall. It landed smack in the center. Alex put the second on top, pressed lightly, and then under the microscope. Sperm was visible at 400 times magnification. Alex saw nothing at 400 or anything higher.

“So this liquid is sterile. It seems to be just water as we know you don’t produce plasma.”

Kara grunted, her hands behind her back then used her heat vision to clean the slide.

“Thanks.” She turned her chair to face Kara and smiled. Kara stared back then her eyes closed as Alex circled her **zherosh** like she had last night. It was slightly bigger; her fingers had touched the night before and now there was the tiniest gap. Kara’s genitalia was officially thicker than her wrist, she realized dimly. She wondered if it was proportional to the arousal Kara experienced and winced at the thought. Kara was a wholehearted person; if she was horny enough to have foreplay, it’d be as large as a damn baby.

Alex let go, reached into the small chest fridge/freezer she kept DNA samples in until the lab requested them and pulled out a silver container. Kara didn’t have any reaction to Earth metals besides lead which was more a coincidence than any negative impact on her personhood so the stainless steel thermos in the freezer could hold Kara’s genetic material perhaps infinitely. It’d also be a great test to see if it would survive freezing temperatures. Kara didn’t really feel temperature beyond the total extremes. Their parents were the adventurous types and they’d gone to Hawaii one year just before the volcano exploded. To Kara, volcanoes were “kinda warm”, magma didn’t do anything to her, and jumping into subzero lakes that vacation in Canada had only been brisk for Kara.

She put the mouth of the container to the head of Kara’s zherosh and stroked. It was strange to feel, still, the steely, superheated organ in her hand, the unending flesh. From the angle she was at now, she could see Kara’s testes pull immediately upwards so that the back two moved and the front two cradled the stalk of her erection like fat lemons. It was almost human. They pulsed visibly as Kara groaned and grunted low in her throat, “’Lex, Alex!”

Alex kept stroking so the last dribbles poured into the container. She clamped the top on it, shoved it back in the freezer, and used the last tiny drop of glowing ejaculate on the slide Kara had sterilized. She put it to the microscope, hoping she’d made it in time, and put her eye to the lens. At 200 times magnification, she could see that the sex cells were like a hive mind. They all thrashed and were vaguely oval in shape as well as ovular in design – thick skinned but visible nuclei – and the cells moved all in the same direction. They moved left, then right, north, then south, and settled somewhere in the middle. They thrashed as one and just as abruptly, they stopped. Alex moved the magnification up to see if any of them were alive but nothing was there. After another few seconds, the cells dissolved to be like Kara’s lubricating fluid; simple water.

“Interesting,” She said to herself.

“Find anything?” Kara asked. She was sitting in Alex’s other chair, having put her underwear and jeans back on. Her cheeks were bright red. Alex found herself disappointed with the clothing choice but said instead, “It’s a hive mind. I suppose a mindset of seek and fertilize – or perhaps colonize. With nothing to find, they dissolve into water. I’ll have to see how they react to other sex cells – there’s bound to be some excess ovaries or semen in one of the labs –“

“Or,” Kara said with deliberate casualness, “Now that we know my cells won’t go and impregnate every person with a womb in California, we don’t potentially create super alien embryos in a government facility and see instead how they react to condoms.”

Alex paused, blinked, and nodded, “Yes, that’s – that’s a good idea too.” She paused, “Do you have a condom?”

Kara reached into her back pocket, pulled out her wallet, and took out a foil packet.

“Really?” Alex lifted an eyebrow. “That’s the worst place to keep a condom.”

Her sister shrugged, “Jeremiah always said to keep one on me.”

Alex didn’t want to hear about their Dad giving Kara sex advice. Jeremiah had always doted on Kara, all of it sincere. Eliza was almost fawning and deferential to Kara, to the point of uncomfortable platitudes, letting her do whatever she wanted short of using her powers and taking any frustration out on Alex. Kara had put her foot down one Thanksgiving as she derided Alex when she was fifteen and Eliza folded like a house of cards. She’d never expressed her displeasure with Alex in front of Kara again.

Jeremiah, however, treated Kara as the son he’d never had. He’d been married before Eliza and he and his husband had had a daughter but the two had divorced and his daughter died in a car accident shortly before Alex’s birth. He’d mourned for a very long time and he told Alex about her sister, Jennifer, and showed her pictures. Alex had been surprised, as she’d gotten older, how much she and Jennifer looked alike. The resemblance unintentionally made her feel like she was simply a replacement, even though no one could have predicted her looks. Eliza always clamped up at the subject, as if it was shameful to grieve. Jeremiah was, at the least, very fair and the girls shared punishments and praise alike even if his time was not split evenly. He and Kara went camping, they went to baseball games, they spent weekends fixing cars and building bookcases and when Kara had gone to college, Jeremiah had moved her in singlehandedly to Alex’s apartment. He talked to her about boys (and girls), taught her to ride a bike, they worked on gardening together.

Alex had been irrationally jealous; Kara had come at a time when Alex was asserting her independence and was totally embarrassed by her parents but wanted their attention anyways. The fact that they’d both switched gears and totally focused on Kara was only dampened by Kara’s total and utter awe and instant love of Alex. As far as Kara was concerned, there was no better human than Alex, no one more flawed but no one as dedicated or smart or worthy than her. She was her cheerleader and fierce defender and sweet burden she’d carry to the stars and back.

It’d been easy before Kara’s latest growth cycle – she was the perpetual little sister, an annoying squirt with the best intentions. Any affection she had for Kara was simply familial – or easily buried in that realm – and then Kara had become a god herself. Alex hadn’t known who she was at first and she’d watched her go under. Her hair had lightened from the Sun’s radiation gradually so it went from auburn to strawberry blond and then to blonde with a strawberry undertone when she’d emerged from the lake. It was their private lake so one else was there that cold day and her swimming trunks and shirt had shredded to pieces but still on her. She’d laughed freely and ran through the woods. Alex-of-the-then had watched her go and felt the pit of her stomach yawn and eat her from the inside out.

Alex-of-the-current took the condom, opened it, and placed it on the microscope. She took an eye dropper, undid the lid of the thermos and sucked in a full tube. It was still iridescent. She put the thermos back and dropped the ejaculate onto the condom. They reached the tip and thrashed but could go no further, even when she put her finger on the opposite side of the prophylactic and they stretched to touch her.

“Condoms are safe,” She announced. “I’d still like to see how your cells react to other sex cells, just to make sure they won’t rip through any such measures.”

Kara said, firmly, “No.”

Alex grunted, gave her the slide to sterilize, and tossed the condom and packet into the trash. She cracked her neck one way and then the next and heard the audible pop.

Kara’s hands touched her neck and she dug her thumbs into the meat of her shoulders, rotating her thumbs until the tension eased. She cradled Alex’s cervical vertebrae between her fingers and pressed lightly, using just the right amount of pressure. Kara bent, her broad, bare chest pressed to Alex’s back, and kissed her temple, her cheek, her chin with light brushes. Her long hair fell over Alex’s shoulder. She rubbed the sides of their faces together and said, softly, “Thank you, **zhor khutiv (my heart)**.”

Alex blushed pink at the endearment and grumbled, “You don’t have anything else to do today?”

Kara pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket to look at the time and hummed, “I have class in an hour. I’ll see you at home.” She used superspeed to put her clothes on, kissed Alex’s cheek again, and Alex unlocked the lab lockdown from her desk. Kara took off at a fast but human run. Alex went back to work.

Kara had dinner ready when Alex reached home. It was only rice and chili, thick with beans and meat, and the twelve quart pot was halfway empty by the time Alex made it inside, but it smelled delicious and spicy. Kara was on the couch, reading a book, and she leaned down and kissed her forehead before saying, “Hey.”

Her sister beamed at her, “Guess who got an A on their final?”

“Congrats!” Alex threw herself over the couch and Kara caught her, pressing her face to Alex’s neck with a laugh.

Alex hugged her tight, “That’s so good, puppy! What, you’ve got two classes left?”

She nodded, “Yeah. I should be finished by the end of May.”

Alex grinned, “My sister, the graduate. Mom might bake a pie.”

Kara got a distant, starry look in her eye, “I hope it’s pecan chocolate pie. It’s better than sex.”

“How would you know?” Alex asked dryly, climbing off of her sister to go to the bedroom.

Kara called to her retreating back, “If it was better than that pie, nobody would ever get anything done.”

Alex changed out of her work clothes and put on an orange t-shirt with a smiling orange on it that was probably Kara’s, black running shorts that were definitely Kara’s, and tied her choppy hair into a short ponytail. She went into the kitchen to eat a bowl of dinner while Kara watched a documentary on the arctic.

She joined Kara on the couch when she was finished and laid on her chest, soothed by Kara’s strong, slow heartbeat. One of Kara’s hands rested on her lower back, the other cradling Kara’s head as she watched TV. They’d laid like this for years, Alex cradled on her sister’s body, her sister holding her like there was nothing so precious in the world but Alex.

Alex kissed the pectoral under her head over Kara’s shirt and turned so her face was pressed to Kara’s chest. She smelled good; laundry detergent and honey and mint and chili and gunmetal. Alex would maintain until she was ancient that she had fallen in love with guns because of Kara’s natural scent, so closely a mimic of gunpowder. Kara stroked her hair, one thumb pressing to behind her ear and she started to purr in contentment. Purring was relatively new; Kara had started to make the sound at age twenty, when they’d moved in together as adults when Kara had transferred from Midvale’s community college to National City University. Neither of their parents had felt comfortable letting the young alien live by herself in a dorm room or with Alex until she’d proven herself a student capable of both banal communication with most humans and capable of just above average grades. They’d hugged each other tightly that summer day Kara had moved in, Kara’s chin atop her head, and Kara had closed her too-true-blue eyes and made a rumbling noise that set Alex to total mush.

Kara purred until Alex’s eyes drooped and she felt herself drift to sleep.

\--

Saturdays were always an activity day. They went to a museum or the beach or went to a park so Alex could read and Kara could paint and play with the ducks. It was raining out with no look of letting up so they laid together, reading, except for the two hours Kara spent in front of her easel. It was muggy in the loft so she painted in a thin tanktop, her paint splattered jeans stretched tight over her thighs, her bare feet stacked on top of one another, the outer part of her foot pressed to the instep of the reverse, the other elevated off the floor. It gave Alex’s knees an ache to even look at, so she continued to read _Gone Girl_ and wondered if she had the material to make a fresh loaf of bread. She liked to make ciabatta, leaving it to proof almost too long so the sour taste invaded their tastebuds. Kara liked it with olive oil and pepper, toasted crispy on the cast iron skillet. She finished the chapter, put it aside, and passed her sister to run her hand along Kara’s bare shoulders.

When testing the yeast, she realized she’d used too much to even think of ciabatta, and made focaccia instead. It’d make excellent sandwiches throughout the next couple of days. It was also faster, with far less kneading or care, and she left it in the cookie sheet to rest for a few hours. She put the oven on to preheat. Their oven sucked so she always let it preheat until it exuded heat. It was only early afternoon and the rain continued to pound down on National City. It looked like early morning outside, before even the vaguest sunrise when the moon had just set. She washed her hands in the sink, getting all the leftover dough off. She passed Kara on the way back to the couch and paused. She had almost finished her work, a recreation of the lake house Eliza had in Michigan, where they’d spent many a summer as teenagers.

“Is that for her birthday?” Alex asked. Kara nodded, putting her paintbrushes aside to be washed and her paint away on the high shelf she’d installed over the window. She stretched, just a little, so her shirt pulled up and the dimples over her ass were on direct display.

“It looks good,” Alex continued, moving forwards just a little to place her palm on Kara’s back. She bumped into the stool Kara had made for herself, instead. Most of their furniture was cheap IKEA shit that Kara and Jeremiah had put together when Alex first moved in but Kara was very crafty and liked to build and make things. She’d made their bed out of steel she’d welded with her heat vision, made shelves from driftwood they found on the beach, had created several sculptures she’d sold as a teenager and kept the money for her class payments. Alex had had a college fund but Kara hadn’t, her fostering not entirely legal and the Danvers unable to make her an account, and only the DEO had managed to keep her from being reported as an illegal alien years beforehand.

She moved again to stand directly beside her and kissed Kara’s shoulder, the skin there soft as an overripe peach, and Kara smiled in reflexive action. She could see it reflected in the darkened window across from them, brighter than the Sun. One hand came up and Kara threaded her long fingers through Alex’s short hair, her thumb stroking the nape of Alex’s neck. Kara was about six feet tall, if not a little taller, and Alex was a respectable five and a half feet which had been upsetting when they were teenagers but now was just something that was – like Kara’s penchant for cardigans or Alex’s hair dye under the bathroom sink or how Kara cried silently at night when the ache of her lost home was too much to bare and Alex always pretended she was sleeping. It made it easy for her to fall into Kara’s arms and for Kara to put her chin on Alex’s head.

“Can I run you a bath?” Alex asked against Kara’s warm skin.

Kara hummed and it vibrated Alex’s skin, “If you join me.”

They hadn’t done this since they were children, but Alex found herself tempted, and cradled against Kara as she was, protected everywhere from everything but the soft tenderness of her own disobedient heart, she agreed.

They disrobed together and showered. Alex didn’t think her body was that interesting; she was average height and was a little more muscular than average from her constant training but was nothing compared to Kara and knew it intimately. Kara showed her own interest with an almost instant erection and a hand raised to touch Alex’s face, stroke her cheek, her lower lip, then she turned away from Alex so she could shower in peace. They rinsed off and Alex ran the bath as hot as it would go and Kara dropped in one of her bath bombs that made the water smell like tropical fruit and glitter was flung everywhere.

Kara leaned against the back of the tub and Alex sat on her lap, the heated bar of Kara’s desire pressed to her back for so long she felt branded. Kara’s breath hitched as she shifted, a sound that was almost a moan, but her **zherosh** eventually softened and slipped to rest against Kara’s thigh. Still, there was nowhere safer on Earth (or off of it) than in Kara’s arms, and she spent long minutes stroking the muscles of Kara’s forearm and entangling and disentangling their glitter-covered fingers. Kara allowed her the indulgence then raised their joined hands to kiss the back of Alex’s hand.

**“Zhor khutiv,” **She murmured.** “Zrhueiao uldife khutiv (my eternal love).”**

Alex only knew the first was an endearment but didn’t say anything. Kara let their hands fall and buried her face in Alex’s sweet smelling hair, saying, **“Khahsh sern zhehiod nahn khutiv zhor rrap. (You are my heart and breath made life.)”**

One of Alex’s hands reached upwards and she stroked Kara’s soft hair, and Kara continued to murmur, and they stayed in the tub until the water got cold and Alex began to shiver. Kara picked her up like she weighed nothing and dried her off with a fluffy towel and dressed her in her warmest pajamas although they lived in Southern California. She wanted to protest but Kara was indomitable and so beautiful she could choke on her own love. Kara took her to the living room couch, still in the nude, and put Alex down as delicately as she had anything else. She got on her knees and pressed the side of her face to Alex’s lap.

She touched Kara’s face, and stroked the line of her cheekbone, barely brushing her skin, “My sweet baby.”

“**Zhor khutiv**,” Kara repeated, and turned her head so she could kiss Alex’s palm. “**Zehdh khutiv (my home)**.”

Alex smiled indulgently and pressed her hand to Kara’s mouth once more, “What’re you saying?”

Then, in English, Kara said, “Thank you,” against her fingers, then moved from her crouch to kiss Alex’s forehead, “Thank you.”

Alex had known since she was a child that every action had an equal and opposite reaction. She wondered what the reaction was if she buried herself in Kara’s chest for the rest of her days. Alex kissed her cheek and rubbed their cheeks together. Kara’s eyes closed and she could feel Kara’s breath lift her hair as she exhaled. She put a hand on Kara’s waist and pushed, just a little, less than she would use even on a regular human, and Kara moved out of her way. Alex pressed indents into the top of the bread, covered it with sea salt and cherry tomatoes and pitted kalamata olives, then put the bread in the oven and looked in the industrial-sized fridge. They had plenty of fresh vegetables and eggs and a package of chicken thighs and the leftover chili, which was enough for a decent lunch for the two of them. While she heated it up on the stovetop – Kara would spend more energy using her heat vision on the food than actually consuming it – her sister went into the bedroom and emerged in a pair of navy blue boxers and a National City University shirt that Alex thought had been hers at some point. Alex ate one bowl of food; Kara ate five.

They watched TV sometimes but Kara liked documentaries more than gory shows and all that kept Alex entertained was gory shows. They settled on a documentary of lions on NatGeo and reclined on the couch together. Kara got bored during the commercials and spent the breaks reading another book over Alex’s head with one hand. _Thank God for e-readers,_ Alex thought. Alex had upgraded to the latest Kindle but Kara needed something sturdier and had one of the original Sony e-readers that she took meticulous care of. When the documentary finished, Alex checked on the bread and turned the oven off to let it relax and cool to human consumption levels. Already standing in the kitchen, she decided on pan roasted chicken thighs and a salad for dinner along with the focaccia.

She was nearly done when Kara’s phone rang. She waited a beat to see if it was Eliza or Jeremiah but when Kara simply answered, “Hello,” She knew it wasn’t their parents and continued with dinner.

“Tomorrow? Yeah. Okay. See you then.”

Kara put her phone back in the room and bypassed the couch to sit at their island that doubled as kitchen space and dining room table. She put a hand under her chin and pouted, “I have to be to work at five tomorrow.” Kara, to the surprise of no one, worked at Noonan’s in the bakery on the backside of the building. She’d applied as a waitress but the head of the baking division saw her arms and snagged her instead. Kara normally brought home a box of misshapen assorted goods that she gave to their neighbors to foster goodwill.

Alex asked, mostly in horror, “In the morning?” Alex got up at five out of choice and dedication; Kara getting up at four to fall asleep during a morning piss was more likely than any actual productivity. It would take her thirty minutes to realize she was awake, five to get dressed, and then about twenty to walk to work.

Kara nodded miserably, “Yeah. Tim called out, said his kid has a cold. Zoe’s in Colorado still, so it’s just me and Javier for tomorrow.”

Alex grimaced and looked at the clock. It was already four, so Kara only had about two hours to eat, relax, and sleep if she wanted to get any decent sleep and a powernap tomorrow. Alex plated her food first, then gave Kara the pan of chicken and the bowl of salad and the rest of the bread.

“Mmmm,” She hummed, “Focaccia. Thank you, Alex.”

They ate in relative quiet. Kara got up to get them water and put on a Sam Cooke album from her vintage record player just to break up the noise. “Even my hands belong to you,” He crooned while Kara turned her bowl of salad upside down to get the last few morsels. Watching her wipe ranch dressing off her face and lick it off her fingers, Alex wondered how she found even that adorable. _The things our hearts want_.

\--

Sunday was Noonan’s busy day. They had a good brunch menu on the best of days, but their platters were the talk of midtown on Sundays and they went through tons of sticky buns and donuts and other various treats. The bakers were there from five until brunch ended at three and the average loaves of everyday bread were ready to be sliced or bought whole by patrons. They did close early on Sunday’s, five, rather than the typical eight on the weekdays and Saturday. Alex was one such patron, a semi-regular on Sundays by virtue of missing Kara and the fact that she got to use Kara’s employee discount of a whopping ten percent. Between the volume and discount, it was about a dollar a loaf and Alex packed up ten loaves and a tray of sticky buns to sit at the table with the most sunshine. She ordered a black coffee with light sugar and an extra large cup of whipped cream.

She was nearly finished the coffee, too hot to drink comfortably, when Kara emerged from the back. She’d been asleep and hadn’t seen Kara that morning but found herself liking her outfit. She wore camouflage cargo pants, black sneakers, a white t-shirt that read “It’s not easy being green” superimposed over Kermit the Frog on a fake Lana Del Rey background and her lead bands that helped her remember her strength. Her hair was down but her “Noonan’s” ballcap was pulled low over her head. Kara bent and kissed her cheek, then sat with her whipped cream and piled it high on her sticky bun. Kara’s constitution didn’t allow her to drink caffeine for any reason whatsoever; she metabolized it but the effects were stronger on her than anyone else. She’d bounce like a rubber ball for three hours, then immediately knock out. It was also the reason she didn’t drink caffeinated soda. Sugar had no effect besides being tasty.

“You look cute,” Alex said.

Kara grinned, “That’s a first.”

She shrugged, “I like it. You look good in green. Blue’s your best color but green is good, too.” Blue made her eyes sparkle and green brought the olive tones to her skin to the forefront.

“I like yours too,” Kara complimented her. Alex knew it was just to be polite; she looked like a bum in her worn jeans, her leather jacket, and her gray t-shirt that hung a little loose on her frame.

They were talking, quietly, when a young, Black teenager started to stare at them. She was with her family and would occasionally whisper to her parents, an unremarkable couple, and her sibling nudged her once, then again. They tried to ignore her but her stare was steady and she eventually got to her feet as her sibling continued to push her. She was perhaps five feet, Alex noted, and overweight but had a wide, sweet face with tear-sheened eyes. She was nearly trembling in her sneakers by the time she made it to their table and they turned the full force of their attention to her. Kara smiled sweetly; Alex did not.

“Um,” She started, surprising at least Alex with her husky voice better suited for Lauren Bacall, “I just wanted to say that you guys are, uh, you’re inspirational. It’s – we’re supposed to be progressive-“

_Oh Christ_, Alex thought but a glance at Kara showed she was listening peacefully, that same placid smile on her face, which meant they would be here for the next two years. Alex knew what they looked like and it was at least partially her fault; she’d known she was gay forever and she dressed like she was a lesbian and Kara had mimicked it as her only unfettered fashion source on Earth, besides Country Boy Clark Kent, and the result was that they always looked like a Butch couple with an army of teenage boys at home.

At this point the girls eyes were closed as she continued, mostly out of nerves, “And I – I’ve never seen such a happy couple so I wanted to say thank you for being out and in public.” She swallowed, “You give me hope. I just came out to my parents not long ago and they’re – they’re trying really hard but it never occurred to them I could be a lesbian and happy.”

Alex wanted to say they weren’t together, just for her own sense of propriety but Kara put her hand on top of Alex’s and said, sincerely, “Thank you, honey. It was very brave of you to come and tell us this. We’re both glad your coming out went well and we wish you all the best.”

The girl bit her full lip, then blurted, “Do you think I’ll ever find love?”

“Yes.” Alex surprised even herself in that she’d spoken. “Everyone on this planet is worthy of love, especially you, sweetie. You’re a kid and love will find you.” She glanced at Kara who was smiling at her like she’d put the stars in the sky and found her face hot, “It may not be in high school or college, like your hetero peers, but you’ll find love some day so long as you keep your heart open.”

Kara added, “And don’t just date the first girl who comes along unless you’re interested. You’ll avoid a lot of – trouble that way.”

The young girl nodded, “Thank you.” She opened her mouth again to say something, closed her mouth, then repeated herself, “Thank you.”

Kara stood, towering over her and asked, “Actually, can I have a hug?”

They hugged tentatively, Kara using all her will to be as light as possible, and then the young girl went back to her family, who all hugged her again.

Kara stayed standing, tucking her thumbs in the waistband of her pants, “Are you ready, **zhor khutiv**?”

Alex drained the last of her coffee, “Yeah.” Kara gathered the bags so all Alex was left with was her jacket and the keys to the car. It was a short drive home, made shorter by Kara putting her hand on Alex’s thigh as she drove.

She glanced at Kara’s hand and realized Kara could cup almost her entire thigh in one large hand. Her heart thumped double time, suddenly wondering what it’d be like to find her cunt cupped between Kara’s beautiful hands. Kara stared out the window and purred, softly, almost at the same frequency as the car engine. Alex moved one hand and covered Kara’s hand, totally dwarfed by the alien. It made her a little nostalgic. Who’d have thought that strange girl, all messy hair and sad eyes, fascinated by birds, scared of bees, would grow to be this tall, strapping alien, able to lift cars and skyscrapers but gentle enough to hug another scared child?

Alex found herself saying as she parked the car, “Every time I see you, I think you surprise me a little more.” Her cheeks immediately burst into flame and she turned to open the door but Kara was already there, the bags slung around her wrist. She was staring at Alex in her usual, alien way, as if all of Alex’s prayers would be answered and her love returned, but all she did was open Alex’s car door. It brought her back to reality; Jeremiah had raised a scientist and a gentlewoman; they were sisters in all the ways that mattered.

They entered the apartment building and waved at Mrs. Dong, who was taking her little ratty terrier on a walk down the hallway. Kara high-fived TJ, the four year old who was learning his numbers using the elevator with his proud father behind him, pregnant with his second child.

“Hi, Kara, Alex,” Simon smiled and they returned the greeting as TJ pressed the fifth, ninth, and finally the twelfth floor.

“Papa,” He asked, after counting, “How come this building doesn’t have a thirteen? It goes from twelve to fourteen. Thirteen goes between them so how come it doesn’t have it?”

Simon replied, one hand on his lower back, “The fourteenth floor is the thirteenth floor. The number thirteen is sometimes seen as superstitious, which is another word for unlucky which is another word for irrational because luck doesn’t exist, so people don’t use it for elevators or floors.”

“Oh,” TJ said succinctly. “Okay.”

Alex and Kara waved bye as they exited on their floor and Alex unlocked the door for Kara because another neighbor was coming out. Gina waved politely at them, her datemate rolling her out to the elevator.

Alex warned them, “TJ’s working on his numbers again.”

Gina shrugged, “Kid’s gonna learn. It can’t be that much longer.”

Her datemate, Syd, grumbled, “It is when he presses every floor. I wanted to get to Thierry’s before they finish the sale today at four.”

Kara perked up, “There’s another book sale?”

Syd shook their head, “No. It’s the furniture for sale this time, Thierry’s going through a minimalist phase. I wanted to see if the ramp would do any good for my place.”

Kara, ever polite and kind, said, “Well, I can go over tomorrow after work and see about designing one. You wanted to do concrete or brick to match the house?”

Syd smiled, “Concrete. Thanks, K. I keep forgetting your sister’s a regular handyman, Al.”

Alex nudged Kara with her hip, “She’s a wunderkid. We’ll see you two around.” They entered the apartment and kicked their shoes off at the door. Kara put her bags down on the island and took her pants off in the living room. Alex put everything away and when she checked, Kara was naked but for her green boxers and white socks, out like a light in the middle of their bed. The Sun streaked in and turned her skin gold like an Egyptian artifact. Alex bent at the edge of their bed, stroked Kara’s soft brow, and kissed the bridge of her nose.

Alex got in bed behind her, nuzzled her face into Kara’s neck as Kara made sleep-soft sounds and breathed in Kara’s smell. Safe as she was, she whispered her truth, “My guiding light, my galaxy.”

Another, even softer: “My shooting star.”

\--

Kara slept until the next morning, when Alex was creeping her way to the gym. She had work but it would be in the mid-morning, long enough for the overnight crews experiments to be put away and the communal spaces cleaned, and enough time to drop Kara off to Noonan’s to work the afternoon proofing and baking shift with Tim back on shift.

“Alex,” She murmured, and reached with one hand for her, an incorrigible pout on her otherworldly face. Her leg muscles were soft and the veins of her forearms stood out even in her relaxed state.

Alex pulled her shorts all the way up, “Soon, baby. I’m just going to workout.” She loved her workouts and even though she ached to rush, to return to bed with her alien girl, she took her time. Kara was in the same position when she returned, her long hair trailing across the bed like sunshine.

“I’m going to shower,” She called over her shoulder and was not surprised when Kara climbed in the tub behind her. There was something about rubbing out another person’s load that made her clingy and affectionate. Alex couldn’t complain, even when Kara rubbed her **zherosh** against the curve of her hip after they’d gotten wet.

She kissed Kara’s bicep, “Is this what you want?”

Kara’s throat bobbed in her field of vision. Her voice was almost hoarse, “Yes.”

Alex turned her head and kissed the top of Kara’s pectoral muscle. Kara crowded her against the wall of their tub, turned warm from the water hitting it, and she sighed softly as she began to rut against Alex with more purpose. Alex braced herself by leaning against Kara, who gave a low growl in her throat as Alex wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist. They shifted so they were facing one another fully, Kara’s **zherosh** now pressing against her Venus mound and naval, sliding a little to touch her iliac furrow.

“**Zhor khutiv,”** she groaned, and pressed her mouth to Alex’s temple, her hot breath raining down on Alex’s brow. “Love you, love you, love you,” She murmured as her hips picked up speed, as they pushed further back so she could rut the full length of her sex against Alex, as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders, holding her tight. Either she’d been practicing or her stamina was greatly improved from their first awkward handjobs as she passed thirty seconds then a minute, then five minutes. Alex had never been not-fucked this good, rocked back and forth by a god, brought to ecstasy by her unattainable lover.

“Love, love, love,” Kara was breathing hard in her ear, her head having fallen to rest against Alex’s forehead, staring in her eyes.

_This is how she would fuck me_. Alex’s face was numb except where it burned in her deepest desire. Her thighs pressed together as if Kara couldn’t smell her lustful scent. _Just like this. Slow and hard and deep, so fucking deep. She’d press right up to my cervix, stretch me out, I’d be unfit for anyone else, they’d never fit. _She looked right into midnight blue eyes. _Make me take it. Make me yours._

Alex breathed in her hot breath and felt herself flutter against nothing, then felt herself go boneless as her orgasm hit her. Kara kept her propped up even as she rained kisses on Alex’s face and squirted her orgasm on Alex’s pubic mound. It was hotter than the water, a veritable localized supernova of sheer heat.

“Love, love, love,” Kara sang softly, even as she washed Alex attentively and then herself, helping her dry off and then put her to bed again. She flopped into bed next to Alex, and Alex snuffled her way to Kara’s chest again. They basked in the afterglow of their shared orgasms until the Sun peeked in fully. Kara pushed her off of her chest gently and got up, “I’m making breakfast.”

Alex laid limply in the blankets that smelled like Kara until the alien came back and said, “Pancakes are finished.” Alex pulled on a pair of underwear and went to the kitchen. She got two huge pancakes to Kara’s fourteen. Hers had blueberries and dark chocolate chips in them, and there was a giant fruit salad between the two of them. Alex took a bite and her eyes rolled back. Kara made the fluffiest, most tender pancakes in the state.

They finished eating. Kara washed the dishes while Alex got dressed in her uniform minus the shirt. She wore a black t-shirt instead, but didn’t see the point in putting on two different outfits. Kara wore jeans, a yellow flannel shirt, and brown boots. Alex took a look at the fridge and saw it was picked empty but for a single egg and a bunch of parsley. The cabinet yielded a single can of kidney beans and a tin of oysters.

“Oh, oysters,” Kara cheered, grabbed a fork, and opened the tin over the sink. They needed dish soap, she saw, and quickly wrote a list. Proper lists, with full ingredients for various dishes didn’t work with them primarily because they hardly ever knew what Kara was going to demolish or simply tolerate. Last week had been moderate with vegetables; this week, she’d picked it clean. In her years of study, Alex noted that Kara was a lot like an animal in that she craved certain nutrients and it all showed in her food choices. Their parents had given her disgusting green shakes for years, thinking she’d never eat them on her own, but Kara had a lot of love for a simple salad with a reduced balsamic vinaigrette as a topping when finally given the option and the volume was never a problem. Alex never bothered her about her food choices because if Kara was craving a pizza, it meant she was low on fats and protein and the fastest way for her to get them in was a pepperoni pizza. Oysters likely meant she was low on selenium because any other time she was simply ambivalent to them. Kara ate them in the elevator and they drove to the grocery store.

Alex looked at her list as she grabbed one cart and Kara another. Kara loaded the heavy things on her own cart, the drinks and packs of meat Alex threw in indiscriminately, and the heavy bags of beans, rice, the sixty eggs, and flour. Kara took everything upstairs again, this time using the seldom used stairs.

They had a couple hours before work so Alex made Kara a loaf of grilled Monte Carlo sandwiches for her morning snack. She put them in front of the living room couch, where Kara was fiddling with her guitar. Kara was good at most things she put her mind to once she got over her crippling anxiety that Alex wasn’t sure was natural, a result of an overburdened child on Krypton, or a result of her own parents pushing an agenda of normalcy on the girl. Alex certainly had her own issues with perfection but that had more to do with Eliza than Kara and she was just self-aware enough to understand that. In any case, Kara was absolutely phenomenal with musical instruments. She preferred her guitar to the other instruments but she was also excellent on the piano and flute. She’d written music when they were younger but mostly instrumental things. She practiced occasionally with a band with her coworker. She seemed to be doing that now as she picked up a sandwich with one hand and wrote musical notes with the other on a legal pad balanced on her thigh.

Alex changed her shirt and read an engineering journal for the last hour on the bed. She put it away on her side of the room, then exited to see Kara had eaten all of her sandwiches and had cleaned up the living room. Her guitar was still on the couch but she was stacking their books neatly on the end of the coffee table with one hand, the other wrapped around the broom. She’d already swept the rest of the floor. Her huge, blocky headphones were still on and her pants had slipped a little so the tiniest slip of her stomach was visible.

Something about it – watching Kara be domestic, watching Kara care for her – made something hot and all-consuming drop through her from her tongue to her cunt. Kara looked up as if she’d heard Alex’s thoughts and smiled just a little, a slow, unfurling softness. Alex moved with purpose to directly in front of Kara, and she dropped to her knees with no input at all from her brain. Her head was level with Kara’s crotch and she pressed her forehead to Kara’s navel.

“Can I?” She asked, her arms wrapped around Kara’s waist. “Please?”

Kara sighed softly, as if she’d been waiting a thousand years for this, “Yes, **zhedh khutiv**. For you, everything. **Ju-te-kehp-nim (All I have and am.)**.”

Alex’s hands were sure as she unbuckled Kara’s belt and yanked her pants and underwear down. She buried her face in Kara’s crotch and breathed deeply. This was where she belonged, she was sure. Kara had travelled countless miles just for Alex to bury her face in her balls. They were softer than baby skin, smelled like acrid gunpowder and lemon zest, and she couldn’t stop licking them. The back two had immediately traveled to her inguinal cavity – they must have been her version of a prostate – so she focused on the larger, front two. Kara made little sounds of pleasure, purrs and murmurs of her name, even as her erection grew until it covered Alex’s face, her tip somewhere above Alex’s head. She stroked Alex’s hair back from her face, and Alex knew her devotion was accepted.

“Love,” Kara said from somewhere deep in her stomach. Alex could feel it heave its way out of her mouth.

She had teased enough; Alex moved back so that Kara’s **zherosh** no longer balanced on her forehead, opened her mouth as wide as possible, and sucked Kara into her longing mouth.

It was everything she had dreamed of – it was beyond her wildest dreams – Alex was made for Kara and took her with all the desire she’d ever bottled up, disregarded, ignored, killed and buried like the mad dog it was only to rise again and used it to make her lover moan. _I love you,_ She thought, staring up at Kara’s flushed face. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

Alex suckled noisily, drool dripping down her chin, choking herself and feeling the broken parts of herself stitch back together as Kara panted and groaned, as she tangled her long fingers in Alex’s hair. Her jaw cramped and hurt but it was the least of anything she could do for Kara. For Kara, everything. She’d kill, she’d die, she’d rise again at Kara’s behest.

She took her mouth off just long enough to say, “Make me, my galaxy, my shooting star.”

Kara’s hand tightened in her hair.

Alex closed her eyes and accepted what was to come with relish.

\--

Kara went to work with chipper energy to spare but Alex’s jaw was sore and her lips bruised. She stopped at a drugstore for a few ibuprofen and was therefore late. She also couldn’t stop smiling which made all the recruits and younger workers nervous as Hell. She was quite happy they were nervous and worked them to the bone on their drills, then figured “what the hell” and ran through them herself at half their time.

She was working on the AI when Henshaw saw her whistling under her breath, and said, “You’re in a good mood, Agent Danvers.”

She agreed, “Yes, sir.” She hadn’t been this happy since the first time she’d gone to Disney Land with Kara.

Her voice was a little hoarse and he commented, “Did you take some cough medicine? You seem to be catching something.”

_I’m not sick, sir. I let my foster sister fuck my throat, sir. _“Yes, earlier today, sir.”

He coughed, “Good. Please see me before you leave, Agent.”

Alex finished her lab work and was mostly done with reports when Henshaw said, over the loudspeaker, “Suit up, Danvers, we’ve got a rogue in the desert.”

Alex suited up and Alex found the rogue and she took him down with one well-placed, Kryptonite bullet. They dragged him to containment. Alex thought that maybe she should suck off Kara everyday; it did wonders for her accuracy. They were being decontaminated when there was a second attack in National City. Alex would have let the central team take care of it except she saw it was scant blocks from Noonan’s. She remembered her promise to Kara, made in her heart of hearts. _I’ll kill, I’ll die, I’ll rise again._ She put her helmet back on.

\--

Alex was home before Kara and she showered with brisk, cold water, and wore Kara’s clothes so she could smell her. She made two roast chickens and a pot full to the brim with mashed potatoes and sautéed broccoli covered in cheese.

Kara was still her blithe self when she walked in but took one look at Alex, curled on the couch with her too-large sweatshirt, and cradled Alex to her like an infant. Alex wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and sighed in relief as Kara pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Kara walked back and forth, rocking her gently, singing little wisps of songs Alex had never heard just over her breath.

Seeing that wasn’t quite helping, Kara recited “The Price of Salt” from memory, but only the parts Alex had secretly highlighted as a teenager, her favorite parts that made her feel alive. Of course, they hadn’t been a secret to Kara, who read everything Alex had and things she hadn’t, had soaked in Alex’s love like a sponge. She’d known she was gay from a young age, had been frightened of her mother’s reaction, but had only needed the one boyfriend, sweet, funny Doug Mitchell, who could catch a baseball from the other side of the school and beat up anybody Alex couldn’t, to realize that as convenient as he was, he wasn’t her actual interest. All of her interest laid with other girls and in particular, one girl-type alien.

Kara always used a slow, smoky voice for Carol with high, nasal tones of the northeast and her own for Therese as she recited: “‘She was tall and fair, her long figure graceful in the loose fur coat that she held open with a hand on her waist. Her eyes were gray, colorless, yet dominant as light or fire, and, caught by them, Therese could not look away.’”

More, to soothe Alex still, turning again on a dime: “‘She wanted to thrust the table aside and spring into her arms, to bury her nose in the green and gold scarf that was tied close about her neck.’”

Alex replied, voice muffled, “’What a strange girl you are.’”

“’Why?’”

Alex buried her face in her neck, kissed her pulse, “’Flung out of space.’”

Kara moved them so they sat at the island and they ate together, Alex still on Kara’s lap, taking every fifth bite of Kara’s food. She liked the mashed potatoes best, thick from olive oil and tasty from garlic. Kara did the dishes with Alex still clinging like a tick, even when their groins pressed together and Kara nipped her ear when she wriggled in place.

“Want me to drop you?”

Alex smirked, “You’d never let me fall.”

“Brat,” She grumbled, her brow furrowed, her lip out in a pout, but the rest of her face was the soft tenderness she reserved only for Alex. Alex had seen that same look upon her face for ten years and had never once known it to be so heart wrenchingly beautiful.

Alex felt her heart pound harder in her chest, watching Kara. She knew it, for the first time with certainty, that she loved Kara with all of her heart, her being, with every atom she was composed of and it wasn’t enough but that Kara loved her just the same, with the aching sweetness that came from having nothing and expecting nothing. She felt for a moment hysterical, as if she would burst into tears.

Kara looked down at Alex, concerned, “You okay?”

Alex was tired. She’d captured a Kryptonian today who could have been Kara’s brother if she’d ever had one: broad-shouldered, blue-eyed, with wheat blond hair. He’d thrown himself at the cage until his body was covered in blisters, had growled and swore at her in the language Kara murmured into her hair.

She really was tired. Deep, bone tired, down to her soul. She didn’t want to fight anymore. “Take me to bed.”

Kara did, and stood statue-still as Alex got naked, then crawled under the sheets.

“Alex?” Kara asked. “What’re you-“

She put up a hand. Kara stopped, staring at her curiously. There was her erection, tenting her pants, but her hands went to her side, her head bowed ever so slightly. _Complacent._ Then, a second look at the ready tension in her body, the coiled springs of her muscles, a remembrance of her beloved aunt: _No, at ease._

Alex swallowed once, then twice.

“Take me,” She said.

Kara’s head turned, her face open and curious, “Where?”

Her face flushed and her mouth was dry but she had to say it.

“I love you. I’ve always loved you, since Kal came to us with you under his cape and they said you’d be my new sister.” Alex shook her head, cut her heart into slices and gave it to Kara piece by piece from her mouth. “But you weren’t my sister. Even when I hated you, I loved you. In a thousand lifetimes, it’d be you, smiling at me, laughing at me, hiding the wine from me, holding my hand. In a hundred thousand lifetimes, it’d be you. I’m a shitty consolation prize – I don’t deserve you – but I give you all of me.” She felt her whole body shiver at the half-lidded look given to her.

“So if you want me,” Alex finished, “Then take me.”

Kara’s intense gaze didn’t lessen in the least. She stared at Alex for long moments, nodded, then turned. By the time Alex thought she’d made a horrible mistake and it was probably time to find her gun or at least a cyanide capsule, Kara was back with her cellphone.

“Call out to work for tomorrow and Wednesday.”

Alex did with numbness her only emotion as Kara texted her manager so quickly the glass of her phone shattered under her thumbs. Kara threw the phone to the side, definitely breaking it now, and stripped to her gray briefs. Alex wondered absentmindedly if they should buy Kara some lacy panties and nearly choked on her lust at the thought.

“Are you okay, Agent Danvers?” Asked Akil.

“Fine.”

He hummed. She could hear him typing and he said, “Aaaand, you’re done, Agent. There is a note from the Director that you’ll be out of the country on Thursday until Monday? Something about a convention.”

Alex had forgotten about the plan entirely and she groaned, then replied, “I know what you’re talking about. Thank you, Akil. Have a lovely night.”

“Convention?” Kara asked. She’d moved to sit right next to the reclining Alex. Her eyes were alight as her hands crept to touch Alex’s bare skin.

She managed a few sounds that weren’t real words before saying, “I forgot. I’ll be in Geneva for a genetic engineering convention. It doesn’t fit at all with my department but as the senior agent, I’m being asked to go.”

Kara hummed, a hand on Alex’s back. Her thumb moved to stroke her shoulder.

“That cuts into my plans.”

“What plans?” Alex asked. To run away? To leave Alex alone, to find those other aliens, to find a hole for herself, where she belonged, away from Alex and her lies and her aching, weeping heart?

Kara let her go, dropped to her knees by the bed with a sound like a shotgun blast, and pressed her face to Alex’s breasts. No, she realized, her forehead to Alex’s heart, just slightly to the left of the direct center.

She spoke as if she’d said the words a thousand times before, with gravitas Alex hadn’t heard for many years, since she’d defended Alex from Eliza those many years ago, fierce and tiny and standing up to the only mother she had left in the whole, wide universe.

“Alexandra Elizabeth Danvers, would you do me the honor of joining your heart to mine, of our Houses uniting, the formation of Science Guild House Danvers to the first of my name, Kar-Ze-El, of the Judicator and Science Guilds, of the Art and War Guilds, so that I may love you and provide for you and make our Houses as prosperous as the stars in the sky, as full of love as Rao loved That Which Was Empty But Is Now Full, as full of meaning as when The Ancient One Whose Name Is Unspoken heaved and the universe formed?” She wound her arms around Alex’s shoulders, holding her lightly enough that it parodied the strongest human hug, “Would you do me the honor of becoming mine as I become yours?”

Alex trembled and quaked, “Yes.”

“May I petition you days of our courtship?”

She repeated herself, “Yes.”

Kara took a deep breath, “I ask you for seven days and eight nights.”

Alex knew she couldn’t wait that long, “Six days and seven nights.”

Kara blinked back tears, her thumb on the curve of Alex’s hip, stroking her as softly as her **zherosh** had rutted fiercely. “Five days and six nights.”

“Four days and five nights.”

“Three days and four nights.”

This would be the sixth response and it fell to Alex. Six, she remembered, the holy number of Rao.

“Two days and three nights.”

Kara kissed the skin of her breast, “Agreed upon. I will provide for you starting this night. We shall sup together and lay together, provide intellectual stimuli to one another, but our flesh shall not mingle until the last night.”

Alex confirmed, “Agreed.”

“So it shall be,” Kara finished, and stroked Alex’s hip again. She pushed herself to sit upright from the floor, buried her face in Alex’s hair, “Does that answer your question, my heart, my home, all I have and all I will be?”

“Yes.”

Alex couldn’t hold back the swell of emotions anymore. She kissed Kara’s neck, pressed her face to the spot she had kissed, and cried herself empty.

“Shhhh,” Kara soothed her, stroking her hair. “My heart. **Zhor khutiv.** Didn’t you know I would always choose you?”


	2. Moon

_She loves me, she loves me, she loves me._ Each time Alex thought her heart couldn’t get fuller, that she couldn’t be more in love, she’d see Kara, hear her humming to herself, see her open a can of soda with one hand and her heart swelled a little more. It was absolutely freeing. Alex could turn and say, “My love,” and Kara would turn to look at her and smile like she was the only thing in the world. She could hold Kara’s hand and have her hold her in return. Love seemed to simmer in her veins. Everything took on new life. Alex was happy and in love and for the first time in her entire life, the two corresponded. Their first night, they sat in bed and talked until the stars dimmed.

For the two days of their courtship, Kara had to feed her from her hand. They ate a lot of bread to keep the mess down to a minimum although she was, as always for some reason, surprised at how good of a cook Kara was. She made wonderful flatbreads and crostini and fed Alex yogurt with honey from her finger for breakfast. Her very skin tasted like Meyer lemons. Lettuce wraps with soft rice and tender strips of vegetables and meat were for lunch. They had soup for dinner where she held the bowl in place for Alex to drink deeply, her thumb wiping the excess from Alex’s lip. Because of Kara’s sleep schedule, they normally wouldn’t have had time for any of the activities that went into courtship, but with two days off from work, they had plenty. Alex realized if she hadn’t been a chickenshit, she’d have already been getting dicked down by the strongest being on Earth and cursed herself blue at her own cowardice.

Alex’s love was such that if all Kara had done was dance to 80’s pop music for the two days, she’d have accepted her betrothal. Kara’s love was that she’d rapidly planned the best things to do in California for two on a twelve hour notice. They went to a plum festival the next county over and Kara fed her strips of the freshest fruit, so ripe the juice dripped down her palm. There was an amusement park there for the night so they held hands and Kara indulged Alex’s humanity by getting on all the rides and pretending the shrieking of so many people didn’t give her an intense headache. Kara tore her way through all of the food and participated, quite happily, in a pie eating contest and won first place. She gave Alex a sticky kiss as she got her picture taken for the newspaper.

They drove home in the inky darkness of the desert, beautiful stars illuminating the way. Kara’s breathing had evened out to her almost-sleep state. Alex only knew she was awake by the hand on her thigh, the thumb never ceasing. Kara’s head tilted back a little more so her skin turned silver in the moonlight.

“I love you, baby,” Said Alex.

“**Ju-te-kehp-nim.**”

She’d heard Kara say it before, just once, before she’d taken her into her mouth. “Is that how Kryptonians say I love you? Romantically?”

Kara stretched, making a soft sound in her throat, “No. It’s an oath.” Her eyes were tender as she looked at Alex, sweeter than the fruit they’d shared, richer than honey, softer than goose down, “It goes beyond love, beyond devotion, to our very central being. All I have and am. I will follow you into eternity and beyond. We shall share everything. Every thought, moment, movement, the inadequacies of our pasts and the scary, nebulous assertion of our future that I have belong to you as my Bonded One, my Housemate, my moons and stars, all I have and am, **ju-te-kehp-nim.**”

Alex smiled, even as tears prickled at her eyes, “Your moons and stars?”

“I would be Rao in that analogy according to our Philosophers, the one who gives life and provides. The planet that would be our union is supported by both of us though, and you would be the moons and stars, who keep gravity in place, that imparts lessons, and make life so very beautiful.”

“What have I taught you?” Asked Alex. “You always seemed to have all the answers.”

Kara’s hand tightened on her thigh, “That there is life beyond what we think is the end. That even perpetual blackness ends.”

\--

They got home safe, Kara having fallen asleep about halfway home. Alex had passed the DEO’s stations twice, the one in the desert she worked in and the Central location that kept National City from finding out that their alien overlords paid taxes like everyone else. She had to tell her. It was the only secret that stood between her and Kara and the eternal happiness that came from finally being loved wholly in return. Kara would either understand or she wouldn’t. Kara would either continue to love her or cut her loss. Either way she would have finally known the bliss that came from love.

She waited until the morning, after Kara had washed her and taken care of her hair, was feeding her orange slices by hand.

“My job is to capture aliens.”

Kara kept her hand raised, the orange still between her long fingers.

“When you fell from the sky, you dragged Fort Rozz behind you. We think that they hacked into your pod to get here.”

Her hand trembled but the orange slice remained steady.

“For the last two years, I’ve been capturing them and we’ve contained them. Some of them we look into their cases, but most of them are deadly and they’ll be under the prison until the Sun dies.”

“Eat.”

“You’re my number one concern. Your mother sentenced most of them and they weren’t nice people to start with. Being in outer space for the better part of a century turned a lot of them insane. My job is to keep you safe. It’s the only reason I do this. It’s always for you.” Alex wasn’t sure if she was breathing or not, if she could focus on anything but Kara. “Everything I do is for you.”

Kara had other priorities. “**Zhedh khutiv. **Eat the orange. Breakfast isn’t the time for such discussions.”

Alex ate the orange. As sweet as it was, it was bitter ash in her mouth. Kara cleaned up the counter by putting the orange peels in the compost bucket, squirted a line of honey directly into her mouth from the container before putting it in the cabinet, wiped everything down with a soapy, wet rag. She washed the meager dishes in the sink and put them in the drying rack. After what felt like an eternity, she looked at Alex, “Sit with me on the couch.”

She went, feeling like her body weighed a thousand pounds. She sat as far from Kara as she could only for Kara to grab her arm and pull her to lay supine over her. Kara cupped her face, stroking her cheeks.

“What part of becoming each others do you not understand?”

Her mouth was dry, “What?”

Kara’s tone was even, “I am yours and you shall be mine starting tonight. We agreed. That means your bad parts are mine and mine are yours.”

“What bad parts?” Alex muttered. “You’ve never done anything wrong a day in your life.”

“That’s not true.” Kara was scowling, her furrow deeper than when she was in thought, “I’m selfish, self-centered, easily jealous, impulsive-“

Alex couldn’t stand it. She sat up, balanced on her knees above Kara so she wouldn’t fall into her eyes.

“Those aren’t the same as lying to you for years, Kara, and you know it. It’s not the same as – as – as being too lazy to do two loads of laundry and turning all the shirts pink! Or saving someone from a burning building! That’s what you do when you’re impulsive, you save people and lie to me about it for two hours! I lied to you, sleeping in the same bed as you, knowing I had your people locked in Kryptonite cells for years!”

Kara’s voice was soft, “You are my people.”

“We develop weapons for you! Kryptonite tranquilizer darts for you and Kal-El if you ever go rogue! I captured a guy on Monday who could have been your brother!” She was crying and roughly wiped her eyes. “There’s a sword in there as big as me! There’s God knows who out to cut your head off! And all I want to do is keep you safe!”

Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head imperiously. “Alex. I’ll ask you again. Do you accept the bad parts of me?”

“What bad parts!?” Alex shouted, nearly sobbing. “You’re a fucking God and I’m-“

Kara sat up, catching Alex as she tumbled backwards, and cradled her to her chest, “You’re my Alex. **Zhor khutiv, zhedh khutiv. **My heart and my home. I’m going to tell you something and you listen to me, you understand?”

Alex nodded, cowed by her seriousness.

“I wouldn’t give a shit about a single being on this planet if not for you.”

She scoffed then bit her lip as Kara shushed her, serious in her ever soft way when it came to Alex.

“You,” She said directly into Alex’s ear, “Are the only thing on this planet that made me feel like it could be home. Not Eliza or Jeremiah, no matter how hard they tried, not Kal, not any of the friends who made me feel like a dumb alien or the teachers who told me to try harder or any of those aliens.”

Kara kissed her again, “You’re what’s made me feel at home here.”

“Am I still yours?” Alex asked shyly. Her eyes stared not at Kara’s face but the long line of her nose instead. _She has more freckles than there are atoms._

“As long as I’m yours,” Kara said, carding her fingers through Alex’s silky hair. “And I am yours until the universe dies.”

Alex buried her face in Kara’s neck. “We have to wait until tonight?” She muttered mostly to herself.

Kara chuckled, “Yes. You agreed. You could have talked me down to a single night.”

Her mouth dropped open and she hit Kara’s shoulder, nearly breaking her hand, “You didn’t tell me that!”

“I couldn’t,” Kara replied, kissing her aching knuckles. “They had to be on your terms. You could have taken more or less time. I couldn’t influence you. If you’d gone up, I’d have gone up in days, but you went down instead.”

“More time? Why would I need more time to decide on something I’ve wanted since I first saw you?”

Kara kissed her knuckles again. “Then why would you think I would leave you over something like that? I’m not happy you lied, that you abused my trust in you, but I’m not a child, **zhedh khutiv**, and I understand sacrifice.”

Her voice was sad and seemed too thin to hold all of her grief, “If there is something I understand, it is sacrifice.”

\--

They spent the rest of the day at the beach. Kara had wanted to go to a paragliding lesson but Alex really had wanted to relax and the ocean was always good. Kara had a particular attachment to the ocean, as the first thing she’d seen that was greater than herself, as something that was as unconquerable as she was. Alex swam and surfed the waves. It was a good day for it, not so choppy as to be impossible but not too calm. Kara had always been too scared to surf but she loved to swim and since she could hold her breath for hours, she’d sometimes walk on the bottom with a camera and the live feed would go directly to Alex’s tablet for them to review later.

They had hot dogs for lunch, Kara feeding her bit by bit, and ice cream as they walked the docks. Alex kept staring at her legs. They’d always been the longest part of her, even back when she was a knobby kneed kid. She was long overall, though, all limbs and angles except for her ass and the muscular curve of her chest. Their apartment wasn’t terribly far, only two miles, and Kara carried their umbrella and Alex’s surfboard. National City straddled the mountains in a U-shape, so the actual metropolitan part of the city was no more than ten miles from the ocean from the furthest back to the ocean-front properties, and the rest of the area was over the mountain, in the desert. It made Alex remember when they were kids, biking all summer long to the beach and back before they had to leave Michigan and before dreary cold of Oregon falls and winters kicked in. Before her final maturity stage, every summer Kara’s hair would lighten from the sea and sun to a bright blond and darken the rest of the year. She recognized it now as Kara processing and storing melanin for the lack of readily accessible Vitamin D, but that’d stabilized as she’d become an adult. She wondered if any kids Kara had would do that and then put the thought to the side.

Kara was freshly energized from all the Sun and she ran to the store after helping Alex get everything upstairs, still in her wetsuit and flip-flops. Alex shook her head in response. She wasn’t sure if she was allowed to bathe without Kara during the courting period, even if it ended that night. They’d taken twice-a-day showers and baths since Monday night, Kara taking care of her with reverent, delicate hands, before washing herself in private. Kara had done this alone when she’d first gotten to Earth but there had to be a stop to it after the water rationing had come into effect. Alex hadn’t thought a couple showers had made a difference for one person; if there’d been three kids instead of two, or another adult in the household, it’d have been the same amount of water but she’d been a child and her opinion hadn’t been listened to and Kara had lost a piece of her culture, no matter how innocuous. California also had water rationing but their entire building was also collecting rain water for use of bathing or washing, although the kitchen sinks were all connected to municipal water. Alex didn’t see the big deal; no one was drinking National City water without at least a Berkey filter on it.

Alex finally decided to at least take her wetsuit off in the bathroom when Kara appeared. She poked her blonde head in the doorway and her greedy eyes raked across Alex’s body. Alex watched Kara watch her with amusement and wonder. Had the sheen of love always resided in her eyes so clearly? Had Kara always been so in-tune with her body, poised to step away the instant Alex showed an iota of hesitance, to come closer at Alex’s unconscious beckoning? Or, now, her hair blowing off her neck with Kara’s super speed, wrapped in her strong arms in a soft hug, was this what all those ex-girlfriends or could-have-beens and maybe-sos saw when Kara had walked in the room on her own face?

_She loves me, she loves me, she loves._

Kara washed her thoroughly, then ran the water for her and added in soothing oils since Alex didn’t favor bubble bath or bath bombs like she did. She watched her get in the tub, then bent and kissed Alex’s cheek, “I’m going in the kitchen. Call me, okay?”

“Okay,” Alex agreed, and relaxed in the steamy water, her eyes closed, and listened to Kara’s banging in the kitchen.

Eventually, Kara came back and washed her hair with gentle fingers, smelling of garlic and chilies. She rinsed her hair with a cup full of water. Alex turned her head and kissed the crook of Kara’s arm. “Love you,” Alex said into her flesh.

Kara stared at her with those big eyes, gave a slow sigh like a balloon leaking air, and tilted Alex’s head back. Her thumb stroked Alex’s temple lightly, then bent over her. Her lips trembled, and she blinked rapidly, as if stemming the tide of tears. Finally, she was directly in front of Alex. Her eyes flickered rapidly from Alex’s eyes, unflinching, and her lips.

“May I kiss you?” She asked. Her voice was thick and the yearning in her tone set Alex loose. She stretched the final inches and kissed Kara’s mouth. She had a pouty mouth, beautified by its natural pinkness. Alex kissed her top lip and her bottom, simple pecks, then tilted her head enough to be loose of Kara’s limp hands and kissed her.

Her love trembled against her, then she seemed to have all of her tension gone in an instant. She kissed Alex back as well as she could, shaking, and Alex stroked her hair back from her face. She could hear the nasal whistle of Kara breathing through her nose. It was another piece of her puzzle slotting into place, like when she’d prostrated herself for Kara’s pleasure. _Sweet,_ she thought, _so sweet._ Not like sugar or candy but with emotion, so full she felt it would flood the two of them and fill the rest of the city. This was home. Kara had always been home.

_My love, my love, my love. She loves me, she loves me, she loves me._

Alex wanted Kara in the tub with her, pulling her closer until the torso half of her wet suit was soaked with water. She stroked Kara’s neck and her mouth opened as she moaned. Alex’s mouth opened in reflex, and a bomb went off in her mouth – sulfur and gunmetal and fresh oranges still hot from the Sun. She stroked Kara’s teeth and mouth with her tongue and nearly choked as Kara’s tongue darted in and flicked against her uvula. Alex imagined it in her cunt and trembled in the hot water, the water sloshing more against Kara. It seemed to remind Kara of something as she pulled away, the glow on her face nearly the same as the Sun.

“I love you too,” Kara replied, her cheeks flushed. A hand reached to touch her lips and she burned a brighter red. She turned her head and kissed Alex’s temple. Alex’s hands reached for the neck of Kara’s collar then pouted as Kara darted away.

“Tonight,” Kara told her. “When Sol goes down. I promise.”

“I want you now,” Alex demanded, then grunted in distaste as Kara stepped to get a towel. Kara wrapped the towel around her and picked her up like she was an unruly child. She wrapped her legs around Kara, and allowed herself to be pampered as Kara dried her, put lotion on her skin, and sat her on the bed. Alex put on a pair of her own boxers – Kara favored briefs for the support they gave – and Kara’s t-shirt that was so long on her it reached mid-thigh. Her love took a quick shower and then strolled back into the room, towel drying her beautiful hair. Her **zherosh** swung between her legs, meaty and soft. Alex salivated, then burned with disappointment as Kara put on running shorts and a tank top, then realized she hadn’t put on underwear and shifted uncomfortably in a puddle of her own arousal.

Kara made shawarma, pita, and falafel for dinner. Alex read while she cooked and was delighted to sup from Kara’s hand again, straddling her lap. Her feet swung to the end of Kara’s defined calves and she took comfort in Kara’s sturdy frame. They drank water after, and were laying against one another as the sun went down when Alex’s phone rang. She looked at the caller idea, expecting the DEO. She grimaced.

“Hi Mom,” She said, then put her on speaker and laid the phone on the edge of the couch.

“Hello, Eliza,” Kara said a little louder than her speaking voice.

Eliza replied, “Hi, girls. How are you?”

“Good,” They replied at once, and laughed at one another.

“How’s your job going, Kara? Are you considering moving to another bakery?”

“No,” She replied. One arm pillowed her head on the couch, the other rested on Alex’s back. “I like it at Noonan’s.”

Eliza hummed in the way that meant she was about to criticize Kara, “Well, most young people in your age bracket tend to switch to something a little more prestigious after a couple of years, like Alex did, from research student to working in a real lab. You would move from a small café to a larger bakery that allowed you more hours. Are you saving to buy your own bakery since you’re getting the degree in Marketing?”

“I am saving, but not for that. I just like the job, Eliza.”

“And that’s fine,” Eliza assured her. Kara was rubbing her back slowly, in circles, and Alex sighed. Eliza heard her over the line and took it as insolence, “Alex? Something to say?”

Her eyes closed, “No, Mom. Kara’s giving me a backrub.”

“I do miss your backrubs,” Eliza admitted. “You’re very dexterous.”

Kara smiled, a touch sardonically, “Thanks.”

“Are you eating right? That’s for both of you.”

Alex grunted, “Kara made us shawarma tonight. I’ll email you our food diaries.”

“No need,” Eliza protested. “You’re adults.”

“I’ll still email them.”

“How did your final go, Kara?” Eliza asked. “I’m sorry we couldn’t help you this semester. We didn’t realize getting our own student loans would make us ineligible to cosign for you while we were also in school.”

Kara’s fingers plucked at Alex’s shirt, “S’fine. I thought ‘Miah told you, I got an A.”

“Excellent. What’s that make your GPA?”

She did the math in moments, “3.94.”

“That’s great. Just short of a 4.0, nothing too out of the way.”

“Mmhmm.”

“You know,” Eliza’s voice had that uptick that meant she was angling for one of them to do something for her, “The bakery in Midvale needs some help.”

“I like National City, Eliza,” Kara said firmly.

Alex added, “And I like Kara here, Mom.”

Eliza made a sound that was indecipherable on the phone, then said, “I’m just saying. Alex, you’re almost thirty-“

“I’m twenty-six!”

Her mother plowed on, “And maybe you should start looking to settle down, meet a nice young lady. Jeremiah and I were already married at your age.”

Alex made to grumble and blow her off – sure they’d been married at her age, but they’d both been married to other people – when Kara let loose a thunderous growl. Her mouth was lifted in a snarl, and her eyes were narrowed in distaste of her imaginary competition. Alex hadn’t heard her make the sound in years. She’d started making it that sound at age thirteen, the first time a girl had flirted with Alex. Kara had growled, Alex had gone to soothe her, and the girl had promptly run off, thinking they were insane. It still reminded her of an upset puppy even if the bass was somewhere in the mastiff range. Kara had done it when she was too upset to speak, sometimes growling at Eliza and Jeremiah and holing up in Alex’s room when she was in high school.

“Don’t you growl at me, young lady!” Eliza scolded her. “Your sister is an adult and needs to start thinking about the future.”

“It’s fine,” Alex replied, “She’s just protective of me.” She leaned forwards and kissed Kara’s nose. “Isn’t that right, puppy?” The growl cut off abruptly as she blushed pink and stared at Alex.

“Kara, don’t growl at any of Alex’s girlfriends, you hear me?” Kara was silent. “Kara!”

“I hear you,” She muttered. Alex kissed her pouting lip and smiled at the fleeting returning press she got. She laid her head back down on Kara’s chest and closed her eyes.

They talked for a few more minutes before Kara said, abruptly and with no inflection, “I have to get up tomorrow morning.” Her blue eyes were staring at Alex, smoky and intense. Alex realized the sun had set and shivered.

“Oh,” Eliza replied, “of course, I didn’t look at the time. Good night, girls.”

“Night,” They said together, and Alex hung up. Kara floated so they were both in the air, cradled Alex in her arms, then turned so they were vertical and hovered to the bedroom. They flipped again so they were horizontal, then Kara lowered them on the bed so they were facing one another on their sides. Kara nuzzled at her throat, her jaw, pressing tiny angel kisses to her anywhere she could think to reach. Alex let her, trembling, paralyzed in her rapture. Who knew that dreams came true?

Her love pressed a sweet kiss to her mouth, short and shy, then pulled back to lick her own lips. “Are you ready?” Kara asked. “Do you want to? Because we can-“

Spurred on by the concept of Kara doubting her enthusiasm, Alex sat upright, took her shirt off, and threw it off of her. She shucked her boxers with more franticness and only stilled when one large hand reached and touched her thigh.

“Relax,” Kara said, kissing her again. “We’ve got all night. We’ve got the rest of our lives.”

“Sure,” Alex replied. “But I want you naked right now.”

Kara stripped still laying down, turned their bedside lamp on, and rolled so she was facing Alex. Kara was so, so pretty. She got to look at Kara for as long as she wanted from now – the adorable aquiline nose and her pouting mouth, her cherubic face, the long perfect line of her jaw, the steady hands that had held Alex together for almost as long as they’d known one another – until the end of eternity. Alex had always thought she was gorgeous when she wasn’t filled to the brim with self-loathing about being in love with her, but aware with the engulfing cheerfulness that proceeded her usual stubbornness, that if she had Kara, then she was fine. It brought a certainty that this was her plan of attack: she was in love and so was Kara and the rest of the world could go to Hell.

“You’re so beautiful,” She said. Kara blushed red from her chest to her ears. She leaned over and Alex met her and their lips met in another kiss. Closed-mouth pecks, at first, just getting used to the shape and feel of one another. It was their first day with these types of kisses, kisses that were naturally intimate and not facsimiles of familial affection. That love had changed or her perception of it had changed or she had been changed by it or maybe it had never been familial at all, which of them all she was unsure, but the reality was that Alex had loved Kara for so long that it’d been burned into her bones.

She opened her mouth and Kara followed. She wasn’t as rocked by the explosion of flavors this time, but the flick of Kara’s tongue still surprised her and the feeling of it – heavy and thick in her own mouth – touching the entrance to her throat was foreign but definitely something she could get used to given enough make out sessions. She swallowed down the spit building in her mouth and Kara moaned against her, pulling her closer. Her **zherosh** was steel against her mound and Alex dropped a hand to tug on it.

Kara pulled her mouth back to hiss, tilting to lay on her back, her eyes screwed shut, and Alex pressed herself on top to suck on her throat. Kara’s skin was impenetrable to everything besides Kryptonite but it had some give. It kept the sensation of her mouth as she sucked against it, enough to make Kara cry out. It gave to Alex’s teeth even if it would never bruise and it felt just like human skin to Alex except she didn’t have to worry about biting too hard. She tasted good, too, like her lemon-and-gunpowder scent. If she could lick at her lover instead, she’d never have another drink. She closed her eyes and sucked harder, her hand moving faster.

Wetness began to leak and Alex worried Kara’s throat harder, even as it vibrated against her as Kara moaned and groaned, thrashing beneath her. Her **zherosh** was the same size as it had been at the lab, all those days ago, but her stamina was better. Alex pumped until her hand was sore, then she switched and moved further down to tongue her chest. Alex was surprised to find that Kara did have nipples, dusky red and hard, when she hadn’t at the office but she sucked them into her mouth all the same. Kara’s hips began to fuck into her hand and she let out a deeper groan, “Alex!” She bit one and then the other and Kara moaned her name again.

Alex could feel Kara get harder and hurried down to tongue her perfect naval and suck her into her mouth. Kara covered her mouth with one hand so quickly it sounded like a whip cracking. The muffled roar of Kara’s oncoming orgasm spurred her on. She went deeper, swallowing Kara down her gullet. Just under her chin, Kara’s balls jumped and one hand touched her head with all the gentleness that Kara contained. Kara’s thumb brushed her hair off of her forehead and her face was bright red even as Alex gulped down her cum for the longest minute of her life.

Kara’s hand moved from her mouth and she whispered, “I love you, **zhor khutiv**.”

She pulled her throat off of Kara and crawled back to her sated lover to kiss her mouth. Kara showed no hesitation with kissing her and flipped her to lay on her back. She was much gentler than Alex had been, even as Alex goaded her on to turn her into one giant bruise. “Harder, baby,” She begged. “Please, Kara, my love.” Kara ignored her but it was so good to have her mouth on her throat, to feel Kara’s fingers on her straining nipples, palming her breasts, her stomach, her hips and ass, as she kissed Alex all over, front and back, side to side, even licking her armpits and in between her toes – and who’d have thought **that** would make her moan – and propping Alex to her hands and knees and burying her face in Alex’s ass, that she almost didn’t mind.

She licked and tongued and kissed the knot of Alex’s ass until it was loose and she slid in her smallest finger until Alex sobbed, until her girlcum leaked down her thighs, and she couldn’t help her shriek if she tried as Kara finally, finally, **finally **sucked her clit into her mouth. Her eyes rolled helplessly as she moaned and shook and shivered, moaning even when Kara laid her down and tucked her against her side, stroking her hair gently, moaning even when Kara pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. By the time she came back to herself and relaxed, she realized she was still horny. It was expected; Alex hadn’t had an orgasm with another person since Kara had moved in.

She turned to see Kara’s face was sticky with her own cum. She rolled so she lay on Kara, held her head in place, and licked her clean. She felt a little like a dog but it was fine so long as Kara was her owner. Kara’s eyes fluttered and she started to kiss Alex’s tongue as it passed her lips, just fleeting presses of mouth to organ, then sucked it into her mouth. Alex started to roll her hips and she wasn’t surprised to feel the head of Kara’s **zherosh** pressed to the mouth of her cunt. There was a six inch height difference between them and with the angle of her genitals, it was the perfect position for it to just slip inside her so long as she wanted little Kryptonian’s to enter the world. She took her mouth back and Kara followed, nearly floating until she pushed her shoulders. Kara’s eyes were hazy as she came back to herself.

“Condom, puppy,” Alex said, and squawked as Kara floated the two of them to the bedside table, with Alex still on top of her. Kara paid her weight no attention as she scavenged in the drawer with one hand for the box. Alex didn’t think she’d ever seen such a large box of condoms, let alone the Trojan brand, and when she raised her eyebrows, Kara replied, flushed, “Amazon had thirty-six for thirteen bucks.”

That definitely sounded like Kara, then. Alex took one condom out the box, opened the packet, and reached behind her to put it on backwards. She’d used condoms before on dildos and with some women who liked to use their penises, so she had practice. Kara was the biggest of anyone she’d ever taken, though, so she was a little surprised at just how little of the shaft it covered. At least two inches were still exposed, so she’d have to keep a hand down there to hold it in place at least at first, until she was sure it wouldn’t pop. She’d definitely take Kara back into her mouth rather than leave it to fate if her condom would survive the onslaught. She reached further back to fondle Kara’s balls and felt how swollen and full they were, already. Kara made a little whimpering sound at the contact and Alex realized, abruptly, that she was Kara’s first partner. She was doing good with her stamina but a virgin penetrative partner? She’d blow as soon as Alex got her inside and she was fine with that but Kara would probably be disappointed.

She laid flat on Kara’s chest and kissed her again. Kara’s hands stroked her back and hair, her lips moving against Alex’s attentively, and they lowered to the bed with hardly a rock.

Alex lifted herself up, brushing her hands through Kara’s hair, “Are you ready?”

“Uh-huh,” She panted, her lips swollen from kissing. It went down rapidly, to the point where between one second and the next they’d gone from puffy to normal. Alex wished she had Kara’s regenerative powers. Of all of her splendid gifts, that was the only one she truly envied. She didn’t envy it now as she lifted herself a foot above Kara, settled Kara’s **zherosh** to her pussy, and slowly sank down.

It burned, which Alex expected. Kara was thicker than anything she’d ever taken, unyielding but not stiff. She’d come plenty and was very wet but hadn’t been stretched out and didn’t care to be. The burning felt good, like when she had overworked her body from the gym. She would take everything Kara gave her because Kara only gave what she could take, this girl who was gentle not from her absence of grief but the overabundance of it. She knew what it was like to lose everything and she palmed Alex lightly in fear she would break her. Alex knew all of this looking into her too-true-blue eyes. She took her time, even when her legs ached, and kept her eyes on Kara the whole time. Kara stuffed her fist into her mouth, her eyes screwed shut; her face was brick red.

“My beautiful girl,” She said, when she was as full as could be, settled flat on Kara’s lap. “Let it out, baby.”

Kara squeaked again and shivered. Alex felt her kick inside but only the once before her appearance gradually turned towards gently flushed rather than a burst blood vessel. Alex rocked back and forth, keeping herself occupied and horny while letting Kara get used to the sensation of actually penetrating something. When she saw Kara’s pinched expression relax and her hands move to Alex’s waist, she knew she was ready.

Alex started slow. She pulled off about an inch and sank back down, pushing off with her thighs while her knees and front of her leg, down to her angled feet, were pressed to the bed. All her movement was in her thighs and core, and she moved to support herself with her hands on Kara’s firm stomach. She trembled a little and Kara shivered under her, cowed by Alex’s heat. Alex bounced and Kara stayed still, her hands giving only a miniscule support. Kara watched her with intense eyes, occasionally half-lidded but most of the time wide-eyed and dewy. She refused to blink.

Seeing Kara had not immediately cum, Alex began to bounce with more frequency and a little harder, so that the room was filled with the sound of skin on skin and the squelch of a wet cunt being plunged to its deepest depths. Kara clenched her teeth, then relaxed her mouth so Alex could place her thumb into her mouth. She sucked in time with Alex’s thrusts, then harder when Alex switched from her thumb to her two middle fingers. Kara batted them with her tongue, sucked like she would a straw, even gave them a little nibble. At the same time her hard **zherosh** was driving Alex insane. The pain had numbed to pleasure and the curve of her organ settled it with arrogance to Alex’s front wall, pushing her to cum with intensity if she could only bounce long enough.

“Fuck, baby,” Alex hissed, and bounced harder. She reached with one hand to ensure the condom was still in place and found it’d rolled a little upwards. She stretched it back down, still bouncing, and Kara heaved a great sigh. Her legs first crossed into a diamond shape, settling, then she bracketed Alex with her knees against her back and her feet planted to the bed. It

allowed Alex to lean back a little and the extra leverage was immediately put to use.

Kara made soft little moans, her eyes settled on Alex’s chest. She was eyeing Alex the same way she would a steak dinner and abruptly sat up. Alex grunted at the movement then settled chest to chest with Kara as she cradled her. Alex sat firmly on her lap, her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist. Kara’s legs were straight out and she held Alex tightly, one arm around her shoulders, the other at the hip opposite her arm. She kissed Alex’s sweaty temple and purred as Alex used her shoulders to lift herself and dropped back onto Kara’s **zherosh. **It wasn’t as intense this way, a little more laborious, but she couldn’t deny the pleasure it gave her to be held, steadied, loved. She rocked her hips instead, stirring Kara’s organ until her puppy made noises deep in her throat, breathless huffing sounds that could have been her name but just as easily nothing but the exhalation of her meager breaths. She was arching up more, trying to fuck back but unwilling to possibly hurt Alex. Alex did not have the same objections and fucked herself more intensely.

She could feel her strength flagging but could also feel, deep in her gut, the flames of her next orgasm. She figured Kara wouldn’t make it for that, even as her baby whined and kept her in one place, holding her enough that she couldn’t move more than an inch in any direction. Sweat had gathered on its own, possibly from her restraint, rather than her exertion. Kara made a sound deep in her throat, then turned them so she lay on top of Alex, all of her weight on her pointy elbows and knees. She panted harshly against Alex and Alex stroked the long plane of her back. Alex had tortured her long enough and said, “Let it go, my love.” Kara trembled in her grip, buried her face in Alex’s neck, and finally yelped and whimpered and cried – real tears in her eyes, her face hot against her flesh – as she surrendered to her orgasm. “Alex,” She sobbed, over and over again, kissing her. “My Alex.”

Alex could feel the flow and ebb of her pulsing **zherosh** for longer than she thought possible, long enough that the irregular spasms nudged firmly against her g-spot with the same strength as the average woman’s hands and she came unexpectedly, her legs would across Kara’s waist. Kara made another deep moan, pressing even closer to her as her pussy clenched, and there was another hard thump against the walls of her cunt made her cum again, making her let out a surprised moan.

Finally sated, Kara laid limp against her. Alex kissed her cheek and nose, tasting the sweat of her skin. Kara hooked her chin over Alex’s shoulder, let out a deep, content sigh, kissed her lips, and pulled out. There was a deep, squelching sound as she pulled her **zherosh** free and took the condom off. It was bright and sparkling, a disco ball in direct light, almost three inches but had been stretched for so long that it had lost most of its elasticity and hung the same size of her now limp organ.

“Jesus,” Alex muttered. She could feel how sore she was now, at least a little of what it’d feel like in the morning but every twinge would be worth it. Kara laughed in response, kissed her again, and then tied it into a knot and went to the bathroom. Alex could hear the water running but only the thin stream of the sink. Kara returned with a hot rag and cleaned her between her legs thoroughly. She bent again and kissed her. Alex kissed her back then squawked as Kara picked her up.

Kara washed them well in the shower, not letting Alex lift her hands for anything. Alex wanted to protest but also just wanted to fall into Kara’s arms and turned so she could just rest her face against Kara’s shoulder. Kara kissed her forehead, “I love you.”

Alex smiled, feeling the joy in her shine like the Sun, “I love you too.” _Love, love, love, _cried her heart and her mind and every part of her that drew breath.

The shower lasted mere minutes, then Kara lifted her again and brought her to bed. Kara, rather shyly, laid her head on Alex’s breasts and Alex stroked her hair and neck.

“Thank you,” Kara said, very quietly. If she hadn’t been laying on Alex, she’d have missed the fine breaths exuded.

Alex stroked her back, the baby-fine skin over rippling muscles. How she loved this girl, all sweetness and kindness and heart. “Thank you more.” Kara pressed her nose to Alex’s chest, breathed her in deep, and purred with her satisfaction until she fell asleep. Alex was also absolutely exhausted and fell asleep not long after.

She had time to extract herself, get in a workout at the gym, and showered when Kara woke up. She was towel drying her hair as she walked into the bedroom to be greeted by Kara stretching, her mouth extended into a large O as she yawned. She rolled from her stomach to her back and the early morning swell of her sex set Alex aflame. She crawled into the bed, kissed Kara’s slack mouth, and bit at what she thought would be Kara’s nipples when aroused – regularly colored skin the same texture as her lips. She hissed in response, then let out a mewl as Alex’s hand ventured to her stiff **zherosh.** She leaked like a sieve onto Alex’s palm. Alex gnawed at her chest until her brown nipples emerged and Kara groaned as she began to hump her hips.

One large hand came and rested on Alex’s head, her thumb stroking the shell of Alex’s ear. “My Alex,” She sighed, her voice both aching and sweeter than honey. Alex wondered if they had time for a fuck but a glance at their bedside clock showed it was already time for Kara to wake up and shower. She moved instead, under the covers, and nuzzled Kara’s balls, almost swollen with their next load. Alex moved Kara’s sex to see only one set of testes were visible, proving her theory that Kara’s second set were her version of a prostate. It also explained the size – one set had to fit inside the other to expel her gametes. Done with being a scientist and ready to treat her lover, Alex took Kara’s tip into her mouth and suckled noisily, letting drool and spit and gradually viscous precum drip down the rest of her bulk. Now soaking wet, Alex rubbed her clit with one hand and with the other, massaged Kara’s balls.

Kara moaned and groaned above her, threading her fingers through Alex’s hair, a little lower in her register than her normal voice. Her **zherosh** was so wet that Alex was confident in taking her deep into her throat.

“**Rao bem!”** Kara shouted, then slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from blowing their windows out. Alex’s nose pressed into Kara’s pubes and she sobbed loud enough for her whole body to jump. Alex had been trained to hold her breath for two minutes but not with something the same width of her wrist in her mouth. Luckily, she didn’t have to hold her breath for more than thirty seconds before Kara began to cum.

Kara kept one hand on her head, not pressing down at all, just a reassuring weight as she made soft moans and her legs shook. Alex pulled off of her phallus after it began to lose a little of its bulk. She sighed, licked her lips and sucked on the tip, getting those last drops of nutty bitterness. Kara bent and kissed her, sharing in the taste of herself. Alex felt absolutely plundered; her hand kept moving and she shook with her cum as Kara held her tenderly and like she was owned.

“**Zhedh khutiv,” **Kara murmured when she was finished, then lifted her wet hand and lapped on her fingers. “**Zrhythrevium khuti (my housemate/family). Zrhueiao uldife khutiv.**”

The alarm clock rang. Alex took her hand back and slammed the off button. Kara sighed, nuzzled their faces together, and then got up. The sheer weight of Kara’s organ, even soft, swinging between her muscular thighs made Alex blink in disbelief that she’d taken it down her throat, amazed at her own gall; her **zherosh** wouldn’t have looked out of place on a horse. She could hear the water run as Kara got in the shower and Alex went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and then exited to the kitchen. She didn’t have work today; instead she was supposed to be relaxing and preparing for her first move of espionage.

She made a huge pot of oatmeal with cinnamon, maple syrup, blueberries, and raisins. She ate one bowl and Kara eventually emerged in black jeans that were loose around her waist but tight around her thighs and legs, a gray T-shirt that had seen better days, a little holey in the neck and so thin it was nearly see-through and black ankle socks to eat the rest of the pot.

Alex was struck by how gorgeous she looked, her long hair tied back, like a model.

“You’re going to work in that?” Alex asked, a little hoarsely. Lust clogged her throat thick.

Kara hummed, then looked down at her shirt, “Something wrong?”

“Not unless you want every woman within ten blocks swarming the store when you leave.” Alex licked her lips at the move of Kara’s bicep as she snorted and continued to shovel food into her mouth.

No one but Kara could make oatmeal sexy. _God, I’ve got it bad. _Kara finished eating the same time Alex did and washed the dishes before putting on a pair of desert boots. She dropped a kiss on Alex’s cheek, then her mouth, again and again, smiling widely as Alex started to giggle. Finally, having to leave unless she wanted to be driven, she went to the front door, gave a jaunty wave, tapped the mezuzah, and ducked through the doorway.

Alex spent the day doing the normal things she’d do on her day off when Kara wasn’t home; she cleaned, watched trashy TV at above medium volume, she did a quick load of laundry that was mostly Kara’s clothes that were left on the floor because a decade on Earth and she still acted like she had robots, she changed the sheets and made the bed, finished reading her biology journal, and after decided she’d call her lawyer and update her will.

Tiber was a great secretary and so Alex met Yates at a fish taco place on the bay. Yates Andersen was the opposite of what his Nordic surname depicted – short, squat, round, with dark hair and eyes, and he’d ordered them two beers to go along with an assortment of appetizers. They traded pleasantries and ate beautiful food and drank their beers before Alex said, “I wanted to make sure everything goes to Kara.”

Yates finished swallowing his mouthful of beer, “Of course. It’s been set up for two years. Stocks, bonds, money, motorcycle, car, student loan debt – all of it goes to her.”

Alex nodded and ate her tortilla chips. “We recently got together in a – partnership way. Dating.” She involuntarily grinned, thinking of Kara, and then got her face back together when Yates lifted his thick eyebrows at her.

“You haven’t filed anything,” Said Yates, “But if you drop off the form with your HR department, it’ll at least be in the system that you filed it before you left the country. Henshaw at least would vouch. She’d get a pension, if that’s your concern.”

She grunted.

“Well,” He corrected himself, “Vasquez. And maybe Timons in accounting, he’s a real stickler for order.”

That was true. Timons had been the one to quietly pull her aside one day at lunch and say she should demand at least a twenty percent raise. Timons was also Autistic, not just a stickler, but Alex didn’t want to bother telling Yates something that wasn’t his concern. Yates paid for their food and emailed her the form she needed; Alex still paid almost double ordering some of everything for Kara’s lunch when she got home. Kara would probably be fine while Alex was gone – she could cook, but cooking for one was annoying even when one person ate enough for five, and she wouldn’t lack for anything. Alex hoped it didn’t come to that.

Alex filed out the form, packed a duffel bag, dropped her paperwork off to the DEO, and then swung around to Noonan’s. Kara was, for once, manning the till and looked bored to death. Her cap was backwards, her face empty, insouciant, and she leaned on one fist. She was staring blankly out the glass doors while her companions talked behind her then her face brightened as Alex came in.

“Hi, Alex!” She said cheerfully, throwing her apron to one of her coworkers, Tim. Tim caught it in the face and they laughed at him as Kara hopped over the counter and hugged Alex tightly. Alex buried her face to Kara’s shoulder, smelling her deep – lemon, gunpowder, yeast, _I am home, I am home, I am home_ – and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss Kara’s cheek. Kara’s face pinked but her grin was wide as she turned to clock out of the break room. Alex ordered a coffee for the drive home and then a sticky bun. She’d finished about a quarter of it, found it too sweet, asked for a cup of water, and drained her coffee instead by the time Kara came back out. Alex offered the roll to Kara, who snacked from it out of Alex’s hand, and drank the offered water. She wiped her hands on a napkin, threw out both cups, and waved at her coworkers, “See you guys tomorrow!”

“Bye Sunny!” Everyone called.

Kara blushed as Alex raised her eyebrows, and muttered something too low for Alex to decipher.

“What was that?” She asked as they exited and came to her car, parked right on the street. Kara cleared her throat, “It’s from my hair. And eyes. They say I’m just like a sunny day.”

Alex could understand that and felt it was one of the better nicknames Kara had earned. She was a sunny day, even when pensive, even when sad, even when she was nothing but crushing grief. Alex drove them home, Kara humming to the radio.

“Are you gonna drive me to the airport tonight?” Alex asked. “I have to get there in a couple of hours.”

She nodded, “Sure. We can get food near there.”

Alex shook her head, “We won’t have enough time. I picked you up some Mexican food to tide you over until the Indian restaurant starts delivery tonight.”

Kara grinned, “You’re a gem. I love you.”

They took a bath once they got into the apartment, Alex nearly collapsing as Kara pulled her to lay against her chest in the steaming water.

“Are you going to have to talk at the convention?” Kara asked her, running her hands against Alex’s torso. Her hands didn’t linger anywhere, just rubbing her affectionately, so she wasn’t at all sexually aroused, at least not yet, and Alex appreciated the softness with which Kara handled her.

“No,” Said Alex. “I’m really there just for notes and to possibly see about recruitment. I won’t even get a night to explore the city. I’ll get there a few hours before the conference starts and I’m scheduled to leave almost as soon as it ends.”

“Huh,” Kara mused, amused, “Efficiency within the government. Who’d have thought?”

Alex snorted, then turned so she straddled Kara’s lap and buried her face in her neck. “I’ll miss you.”

Kara stroked her back, “I’ll miss you too. Maybe I should fly out there and keep you company.”

Alex could feel her heart stutter as her anxiety spiked and Kara hastily soothed her, kissing her forehead, “I’m joking, **zrhueiao khutiv. **I wouldn’t scare you like that.”

“Good,” Alex responded. “I need you whole until I get back.”

She only kissed Alex’s forehead again, one hand splayed between her shoulder blades and the other stroking her wet hair back.

Alex lifted her head to see something wistful in Kara’s eyes.

“Do you ever miss my hair when it was long?” Alex asked. It was a safe question; Kara had cried like a baby when Alex first cut and dyed her hair, refusing to talk to her the entire winter break she’d been home.

“Yes. My **ieie’s** (mother’s) family prized long hair; it was a sign of accomplishment and wisdom, strength and determination. Only novices or those stripped of their House rank in the Ze House cut their hair.”

Alex sucked up Kara’s talk with greed. They’d talked about Krypton before, the significance of Kara’s position as someone in the Science Guild so young, her family’s ranking with her two sides, the position she’d have taken as the first born of the then-current El and Ze generation, but any talk that wasn’t abstract drove her to intense grief and sadness.

“It’s fine now,” She added hastily. “You should keep it short for your own safety in the labs, I wouldn’t want you hurt for my own vanity.”

“No,” Alex agreed, “But an inch or two wouldn’t kill me.”

They talked in the tub until the water started to cool and Kara unplugged it with her foot, then lifted Alex out of the tub. Alex wrapped her legs around her waist and laughed as Kara pretended to drop her a couple times, catching her by the shoulders with each exaggerated gasp.

Kara dried them off and then they flopped onto the bed together. Kara buried her face in the clean sheets, purred. “Thanks for changing the sheets.”

“They needed it. Your **zherosh** makes a big mess.”

Kara leered, almost playfully, and Alex shook her head, “Absolutely not. We’ve only got an hour before I have to be at the airport.”

Kara changed tactics, kissing her until they were both dizzy, then moisturized her briskly with lotion. Kara, of course, didn’t need it, but watched with frank admiration as Alex dressed herself in boxers, a sports bra, tight black pants, and a low neck shirt. She went to the bathroom to put on makeup and batted Kara aside as she followed her, nuzzling her neck.

“Baby, stop,” She whined, unable to hide her smile or be seriously annoyed as Kara started to nip at her collarbone. “You’re tickling me.”

Kara murmured, “You’re so beautiful. I love you so much.”

“I love you too but you need to put on pants.”

“That’s what she said!” Kara blurted automatically, then frowned, “No, wait, I think I did that wrong.”

“You did,” Alex confirmed, then gave her ass a playful slap, “You still need to put on pants.”

Kara eventually did go and put on pants and even a shirt, Alex’s favorite blue Henley, so that by the time Alex was done and Kara was dressed, they had enough time to kiss in the kitchen and then go to the car. Kara drove them to the airport, helped Alex with her bag all the way to the kiosk, then hugged her tightly.

“I love you, I’ll miss you, I love you,” Said Kara, rocking them gently.

“I love you too, puppy,” Alex replied, hugging her as tightly as she could. “I’ll FaceTime you when I get in, okay?”

Kara nodded, her eyes glassy, then bent most of the way so Alex had the option to kiss her. _She loves me, she loves me, she loves me._ Alex kissed her, just once, as lightly as possible, and then let go. Kara exited the lobby, her hands jammed in her pockets, and Alex got her ticket from the kiosk and went to her gate.

She had the one carry-on so it was easy for her to get to the terminal, and she was seated fairly quickly once the plane boarded, almost an hour after she’d arrived at the airport. She tried to look around for anyone who would be attacking the plane, as had been the original plan, but realized quickly it was a lot of Europeans and tourists, a couple of business people dressed in their suits who had already fallen asleep with their seatbelts on. Whoever was attacking the plane had already done so, then, and she took a deep breath as they lifted off. She could see the night life spread beneath them, the deep blackness of the unoccupied desert and the many lights of National City. She wondered where Kara was, if she had already eaten, if she was painting or reading or had found a friend who wanted to do something while Alex was gone. When the plane started to go down, she wondered how long Kara would mourn her – if she’d mourn her all her eternal life, if she’d forget the silly human girl who’d loved her one day, if she’d sigh in relief that Alex was no longer a yoke around her chest, that she could shed her illusion of humanity and find her way back to the stars.

The oxygen masks came down but Alex ignored hers as the others on the plane panicked, as the child next to her began to cry and she fit his mask around his chubby face quickly.

If the situation had been reversed, she knew she’d miss Kara as much as if she’d cut herself in half. How wouldn’t she miss her, her guiding light, her shooting star, her galaxy?

“**Zhor khutiv,**” She muttered, like Kara always called her, just as she felt the plane plunge. The air screamed around them, the people screamed around her, but she was still looking out the window and so was the first one to see the engine fall out and be caught by a dark blur, dropped into the harbor.

Alex cried bitter tears as the plane was righted and lowered, as they scraped the bridge and then were turned so they simply floated on the water. Her hands were shaking as she touched the window, wondering where Kara was. The plane obviously hadn’t been too heavy for her – and then her train of thought stopped as Kara opened the emergency hatch, throwing it to the far side of the sloped hill that ran to the harbor. She’d been smart enough to change clothes from what she’d worn at the airport; she wore shapeless black pants, boots, a black hoodie that said “National City” except from where the letters were burned off and a baklava with her hood up. She could have been any gender, standing there, any person as her skin was covered with soot. Black, everywhere, except her eyes that glowed blue in the low light.

Even if Alex hadn’t known it was Kara, she would have known seeing her stand there, all long limbs and broad shoulders, the slightly cocked right hip of her in panic, the perfectly even line between her feet.

Alex would know her always. She’d know her in death, in the great beyond, in whatever came after. Everyone cheered, seeing her standing there, then hushed as she ignored them all to walk directly to Alex. Alex took her seatbelt off and threw herself at Kara who stopped to grab her bag and immediately flew them out of the plane.

Alex clung to her as she flew them first around town so she could get rid of her distinguishing clothes, throwing them down, and then put her gently on the cliffside, gave her the duffel bag she’d packed that she didn’t even know that Kara had grabbed so she could wash the ash off of her body and hair in the ocean. When she was clean, she flew back up, turned to Alex, and smiled hesitantly. Alex hugged her again, unheeding of her soaked clothes, so tightly they should have been one person and Kara sighed in relief.

“I thought you’d be mad,” Kara said.

“Oh, I’m absolutely furious,” Alex realized she was speaking, almost choked with emotion, distant inside her own mind, “But you saved my life and I really want to fuck the shit out of you before I realize I could have died and panic.”

Kara tugged her impossibly closer, “That’s okay. We have tomorrow for that.” She pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple, breathing her in deeply, “We have all our tomorrows for that.”


	3. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3! This is the part I agonized over the most and where I originally wanted to head into a more plotted section but ultimately decided this wasn't the story for that.

Their parents called not too long after they’d made it to the apartment, walking slowly, Kara with Alex’s bag thrown over her shoulder. Kara was hungry so they ate while they were out, fifty chicken wings and enough fries to stun the server and ordered Indian so it’d arrive by the time they got home. Alex really wanted naan so they ordered extra of that and were cuddling on the floor, naked, getting in some relaxing time after they’d calmed down and Kara was assured that Alex was just fine when the phones rang. They’d intended to take a shower but Kara had started trembling and Alex was more concerned with getting her to calm down than anything else at that moment. Kara rarely panicked anymore but when she did, it was almost impossible for her to function and it had never been anything at this scale either so she’d directed them from the bathroom to the living room, which was warm and comfortable and easier to hear the delivery person come to the door.

Their parents had always done their disciplining the same way: Jeremiah and Alex on one side of the house, and Kara and Eliza on the other. It led for one-sided arguments as Alex vented while Jeremiah listened, then gave his quiet response, and Eliza snapped while Kara stared her down, totally ignoring her. It had to do less with who they were closest to and more to do with their rages, set in different parts. Alex had a tendency to blow up and at people, fight and bite and scrape for every bit of self-imposed justice she could find. Kara kept it all close to her chest, let it fester and build and infect until all she was doing was staring with those cool eyes, like whoever had offended her was nothing worth her notice. Jeremiah could handle the explosions of Alex’s temper. Eliza couldn’t handle Kara’s frosty silence but had to deal if she wanted anything done. They’d always met in Alex’s room afterwards and laid together and recovered.

As adults, they didn’t have to deal with the indignities and could negate all the careful planning by Alex answering her phone and saying, “Hey Mom and Dad, you’re on speaker.”

“Kara!” Both their parents shouted simultaneously, ignoring Alex.

“How could you-“

“Irresponsible!”

“Stupid-“

“-Disaster!”

“-Exposed!”

“-Taken!”

Kara ignored them, wrapped firmly around Alex like a koala. It was a reversal of their usual positions with Kara on Alex’s lap, her chin against Alex’s shoulder, her long arms draped down to Alex’s back. She’d wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist. She was silent against their diatribe, totally focused on Alex, her breathing, the blood pumping in her veins.

“She saved me,” Alex cut in after several long moments of their bluster, “And however many people who would have been killed in the plane crash.” The reality of it had truly stunned her, once she’d managed to be coherent to the situation, “Kara saved me.”

There was quiet static as her parents seemed to take in the reality of what she’d said before Jeremiah said, quietly, “Thank you.” He repeated himself, his voice choked around the sob in his throat, “Thank you.” Eliza was silent as he began to cry, and then shushed him as his cries became muffled. Alex knew she’d taken him into her arms and he was pressing his mouth to her shoulder.

Alex hung up, letting them have their moment alone just as she and Kara had. She breathed in the smell of Kara’s hair deeply, all ocean water and ozone, exhaustion crinkling her eyes. “My love,” She murmured, “My love, my love.”

Kara let out a little sound in response, then ran her hands along Alex’s back before moving backwards to stand upright. Her head cocked slightly, then her eyes focused on Alex, “Come take a shower. The restaurant just finished with our food.”

They took a quick shower, dressed in pajama shorts and tank tops, and demolished the mountain of food when it came, Kara eating almost twice as much as usual and Alex at least half again her normal portion. Almost dying and saving planes took up a lot of energy. They were too exhausted to even bother having sex and too anxious to think of it even if they wanted to. They curled around one another with their fingers entwined as they fell asleep.

Alex’s phone alarm was still on so she startled awake exactly at four in the morning, jackknifing to sit upright. Kara grumbled behind her, turned so her face was pressed to Alex’s hip. She could feel the heat of her breaths against her hip. Alex stroked her hair back from her face, then switched her alarm to seven in the morning. Kara didn’t have work until the afternoon for the rest of the week and she had work since she needed to debrief and was no longer on conference duty. It had hit her hard last night but it shook her to her core again, to think death had come so close to claiming her if not for her beautiful alien girl. The power her sleeping star had was nearly breathtaking to think of, and all she wanted, of all the things she could possibly desire in the world, the political ambitions or material wealth she could accumulate, of all that she wanted but one thing in the world. All she wanted was Alex.

She laid back down, snuggling into her girl’s arms, and closed her eyes for a little more rest.

Showering by herself was novel after so many days of Kara caring for her tenderly, as bittersweet as dark chocolate in her mouth. She dressed, kissed Kara’s forehead, and made a quick peanut butter sandwich before heading to the parking lot.

Hank had one question after she’d submitted her report and he asked it bluntly, leaning against her desk, “Will your sister be a hindrance?”

Alex tried to be honest, “Maybe. I’ll likely have to keep to the labs for a little while, she follows my heartbeat when she’s nervous.”

His eyes narrowed, “What’s kept her from listening to it when you’ve been in the field before?”

“Privacy. She used to do it at school when we were kids, but as we got older, she found new ways to make sure I was okay, like texting or calling, and new ways to calm herself down. She counts in Hindu.” Alex thought, privately, that it was adorable but didn’t think Henshaw would share that sentiment. “But right now she’s nervous and scared that something will happen to me so she’ll probably keep tabs on me.”

Henshaw stared at her for a few long moments, then nodded, “Fine. You’re on lab duty for now.”

Alex preferred working in the lab over going in the field any day. She’d joined for her sister but found more than just a job with the DEO; she’d always wanted to work with other aliens and capturing them went against her initial desires to help. She didn’t say any of that to her boss, just nodded, “Yes, sir.”

Kara brought her lunch, just like she’d suspected, and they spent twenty minutes soaking up everything the other had to offer. Once Alex was finished complaining about the National City Police Department’s Science Division barging in to demand a look through the alien DNA database to solve a crime and how annoying they were, Kara asked, “Why don’t you make friends with some of them?”

Alex sputtered, then scowled, “Why would I want to do that? I’ve got friends.”

“Besides me?”

Her scowl deepened, “Yes. There’s Vasquez and Takahiro and Henderson.” The four of them were all women interested in other women but totally uninterested in each other so they sometimes had lunch together or went shooting together. Alex had been working overtime or leaving early the whole month before the Courtship with Kara so they hadn’t seen one another for a while outside of work.

Kara grinned, “Awesome. You guys should have a night to get together, remember how similar your jobs are.”

She grunted, “I’ll think about it.”

Kara put on her Yoda voice, a croaking monstrosity, “Do or no do, there is no try.”

Alex rolled her eyes, then glanced at her computer monitor for the time, “You’ve got work in a little bit. What’d you want for dinner?”

“Maybe roast beef? Whatever you want.” She bent and kissed Alex’s cheek, then pecked her lips, “I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

She couldn’t help her goofy grin, “I love you too.”

Her day was markedly better after that and she finished early in time to do some drills with Takahiro while Vasquez and Henderson provided support from the office with the active team. A lot of aliens only had basic human strength and some even below but augmented abilities and it provided a little extra protection against most untrained humans although not the DEO, so training in pairs was a great exercise. Takahiro was married to one such alien, a Vlortyan with beautiful lilac skin and red eyes. She came to company picnics and made great buffalo cauliflower.

“So,” she grunted as she avoided the blow to her side with an arm block, “Kara thinks we should all hang out some time with the science department.”

Takahiro ducked her kick, launched an elbow strike, then rolled so she could sweep Alex’s feet from under her, “Sounds good. I think Gleeson has a new partner, Brooks was transferred back to Metropolis.”

Alex used her hands to move to a cartwheel and righted herself to her feet to launch a flurry of jabs and kicks that Georgie just barely dodged or took in stride. Alex was the most technical fighter of the “senior” DEO agents but Georgie was one of the most intuitive. It provided the both of them a good workout and when they finished, they each grabbed their bags and walked out together.

“Maybe the four of us should have a double date?” Georgie asked. “There’s a good Brazilian place that has those meat spits Kara would like.”

Alex made to say that she and Kara weren’t dating but what came out instead was, “Yeah, absolutely. Maybe this Sunday?”

Takahiro nodded, “Sunday would be good for us. So do you want to do the group hangout on Wednesday? Give everybody time to figure out logistics? I think it’s lesbian night at Alibi.”

She agreed and they gave one another a brief hug before getting in their cars and heading home. Alex made a quick trip to the grocery store and when she was home, made a stack of sandwiches for Kara’s pre-dinner snack and put the roast in the oven with sliced vegetables and set about washing the rice. Kara could make rice perfectly from instinct but Alex had to use measurements. After it boiled, she set it to very low and went to shower. Kara had been home all day but the house was relatively clean, to her pride. All of her towels were picked up and her toothbrush was in its cup. She’d only left one outfit on the floor and there were three books on the coffee table rather than her shelf. Alex took a look and then blushed; they were lesbian erotica novels. She left them there.

Alex had been attempting to read The Goldfinch for several weeks and now that there was nothing pressing or more interesting, she turned the lamp on, curled under the throw with it and a small tumbler of scotch and a larger cup of coffee, and dedicated herself to reading for a few hours. She wasn’t a fast reader, which always surprised people because she was smart, but she had never been overly interested in reading but in experiences and experiments. Kara read and processed text rapidly, even without using super speed. Alex had watched her consume whole textbooks in a day.

By the time Kara came in, it was fully dark outside, the roast was nearly finished, and Alex had read a hundred some pages.

“Hi, baby,” Alex called and got a tired smile in return, brilliant for its luminance. She took her sneakers off at the door, stacking them neatly side by side, loosened her pants, and descended on the sandwiches like a bird of prey. She made it to the living room to give Alex a hello kiss that tasted like peanut butter and curled against her side with her long legs tucked under her. The TV remained off; Kara sat with the faintly attentive look of someone who was nearly asleep but needed to remain awake. Alex leaned over and kissed her flaxen hair and started to read aloud. Kara turned and curled her arms around Alex’s waist, her head pillowed on Alex’s thighs. They read until the end of the chapter and Alex untangled herself to check the food, found it all ready, and took it out of the oven. She cut thick slices for the two of them and they sat, thighs pressed together, eating in their little kitchen.

“Long day?” Alex asked.

Kara rubbed her eyes with the flat of one palm, “Kind of. We’re doing some new recipe testing so it’s a lot of work for setup and prep. We’re trying savory cinnamon rolls which is hard because everyone wants to keep using pork but I think it’d be great to do beef ones with orange flavor.”

It did sound good to Alex. She wasn’t strictly kosher and neither were her parents but Kara was and had been since they introduced her to the concept so they never had pork or shellfish or beef with milk. Grain was harder but they did their best.

“We can try to make it Saturday,” Alex replied, “and bring it in on Sunday. Georgie wants to have a double date on Sunday, us and her and her wife.”

Kara smiled, “I like Ryultna. She’s very sweet. We’ll have to go downtown for dinner with them, she’s vegan.”

“There’s a vegan place in between our homes, the Buddhist place. Why not there?”

Her nose wrinkled, “It’s vegan but it’s not particularly tasty. The ingredients aren’t nearly as fresh as they should be.”

Alex shrugged. She didn’t particularly care when eating out because she’d still need to make a meal for Kara at home. Kara needed about fifteen thousand calories a day; restaurants tended to balk after seeing her go through everything on their menu. She was also picky about quality because for her it was an actual taste and smell. She said, before she forgot, “And the girls and I are hanging out Wednesday after work.”

Kara gave her a thumbs up. Her eyes were half lidded and distant as she shoveled food in her mouth. Alex kissed her cheek, “Finish up and go to bed. I’ll clean.”

She grunted, “No. I want to spend time with you. I’ll clean.”

“You can barely keep your eyes open.”

“But they’re open.”

They would have argued a little more but Kara let out a huge yawn and Alex gave her a look of vindication. Kara stared back, then in a moment the food was put away, dishes washed except the two they were using, the living room was clean, and she could hear the shower run.

She raised an eyebrow, “That’s how it’s gonna be?”

Kara grinned cheekily, “That’s how it’s gonna be.”

Alex wanted to grumble but smiled instead and leaned forwards so Kara held her and ran her fingers through her hair. She put her forehead to Kara’s shoulder and Kara breathed in her hair, then kissed the crown of her head.

“I love you,” Alex said.

“Love you more,” Kara responded, kissing her again. She picked Alex up under her arms and Alex wound her legs around Kara’s waist, “Let’s go take a shower.”

Alex squirmed, “I took one already.”

“Yeah, but not with me. Just a quick one.”

Three showers in a day seemed excessive but Kara was true to her word: they were in and out in a brisk four minutes, no messing around except for when Alex grabbed her **zherosh** and stroked it with her soapy hands. Kara glared even as she let out a deep sigh and her legs spread a little to get better contact before forcibly moving and wrapping a towel around her waist like a shield.

Alex had already missed the intimacy and connection of sex and sensuality they’d had two days ago, taking Kara into her body, bringing her deep joy and contentment no one else had ever done or seen. It’d been good for her, too, not the technical best she’d ever had but stunning for its own closeness and a deepening of the connection they’d always had. Besides, Kara would get better as things progressed, as they were intimate more often and Alex voiced her desires to be touched or cradled or fucked into the mattress like a sex doll. She wanted to be fucked stupid, to fuck Kara out until she was a quivering mess, until messy fluids covered them and the bed, until the neighbors pounded the walls. She wanted them to be content to lay with one another and breathe the same air and be the same being, for her limbs to be Kara’s, for Kara’s eyes to be hers.

They laid naked together on the sheets, their legs tangled. They talked about if they should take some of their books to the second hand store and buy more or if it would be too much. Kara read more than Alex but also had less time overall for it. Alex, on the other hand, always said she would read more but never did. They traded lazy kisses back and forth before Kara yawned so widely Alex could count all thirty-six of her teeth, and her eyes were so heavily lidded she could barely even see the ring of blue.

“Go to sleep, baby,” She said. “I’ll be here.”

Alex waited until she’d fallen asleep to go grab her book and sit on the bed with her sleeping lover. Kara curled around her, her head pressed to Alex’s hip. She read until her eyes were tired, checked that her gun safe was locked and her standby piece in the false drawer of her nightstand before turning the lamp off. She normally didn’t bother since it was only her and Kara and Kara was certainly more effective on a criminal than any gun but she was sleeping deeply and soundly, would never hear a break-in. Alex set her alarm for five in the morning and then put her phone screen down on her end table. She pulled the sheet over the two of them and snuggled against Kara, who let out a little sound in her sleep, as if she was greatly relieved.

She woke up at five exactly and went to their gym. Kara had liked the building for all the amenities and its mostly LGBT management which reflected in the renters; she had some notion that Alex needed community and to feel comfortable. Alex had liked it due to the proximity of not one, not two, but four Chinese restaurants that served phenomenal potstickers and lomein, three privately owned pizza places that were on a race to the bottom when it came to pricing, and various other restaurants that were a brisk walk away as well as the park with the fewest trees so Kara could sunbathe in peace with all the other long-legged blonde white women without standing out.

She found Kara awake, standing blearily in the kitchen in just a pair of socks, scrambling a dozen eggs with spinach and fresh coffee brewing.

“Puppy,” She cooed, smiling, and stood on tiptoes to kiss her cheek, “Thank you.” Kara grinned dopily, then yawned, and continued to scramble the eggs.

“You want cheese?” She asked. Her voice was still sleep-deep, hoarse and it made Alex shiver just a touch.

She took it out of the fridge herself and Kara pulled the mozzarella ball apart with her fingers, moving quickly so the eggs wouldn’t burn. Alex took a shower and wondered at how she’d already come to miss Kara’s expert touch on her body, the soft, knowing strokes of her fingers along her spine. She dressed for work and put her combat boots on, knowing if she didn’t, she’d lay with Kara again and lose herself in the novelty of finally acting out her thoughts, of taking and wanting Kara again when she had things to do.

Kara plated their food with toast from the bread she’d baked at Noonan’s and they had a nice breakfast together even if her lover was barely conscious. After, Kara washed the meager dishes and flopped back in bed. By the time Alex had settled on the couch with her show on, she could hear Kara’s snoring. It was Saturday, and normally she’d be back in bed but she needed to do some work in the lab that wouldn’t open until 7:30, when the night crew was fully clocked out and decontaminated. There weren’t always samples to take or identify, not always cures to figure out, but when there were she ended up in the labs for longer than anyone really cared to be there although Saturday was straight overtime. Perhaps she’d be able to take Kara on a date when payday came. They managed their shared finances well between food, rent, a car note and insurance for the two of them, but there was nothing wrong with a generous nestegg if they decided to get a mortgage or move out of state. For some reason, the older she got the more the southwest appealed to her; someplace warm and remote so it could just be her and Kara and whatever they decided to do for the rest of their lives.

She finished with the samples at around noon, finished and sent off her final report, and was home by one. She’d ridden the bike rather than drive and took her time, watching kids play in the street and the general bustle of the city. She always felt more connected when riding over driving. She parked, put her helmet in the lock box of the backside of her motorcycle, and tucked her keys into her pocket. She jogged up the steps and opened the door eagerly. “K-“ She began, and stopped short at the sight in front of her.

Kara was wearing shorts now, tight running shorts that just barely contained her **zherosh,** and was doing yoga. Alex’s mouth watered as she moved so her arms supported her weight and she brought her legs up until her thighs touched her torso, feet off the ground. Without using her flight, yoga was almost as difficult in terms of flexibility for Kara as it was for humans, and certainly harder for her than Alex. She sometimes messed with her by doing the moves Kara couldn’t but certainly couldn’t focus while her alien girl was mostly nude.

Kara had to have known she was standing in the room but she focused on her stretching instead and Alex admired her back muscles. They stood out in stark relief, a body carved from marble. Before she knew what she was doing, she had kicked her boots off and was pulling her clothes free to kneel behind Kara and press her hands all over her body.

“You missed me?” Kara asked as she straightened to turn and kiss Alex. She drew Alex in closer with a hand to the small of her back.

Alex replied, pressing another fleeting kiss to the corner of her lips, wrapping her arms around the back of Kara’s neck, “Of course.” She kissed her again, “Did you miss me?”

“Always.” Her hand roamed Alex’s back, finally plucking at the band of her sports bra, “Want to take this off? Go lay in bed with me?”

Alex gave her a dry look to which Kara’s cheeks were gradually suffused with red.

“Not like that,” She grumbled. “I just want to hold you and talk.”

She believed that about as much as she believed the moon was made of cheese but allowed herself to be talked into stripping naked and climbing in bed. The sheets were rumpled from where Kara had slept but otherwise, the room was neat, her lover pumping out heat as they laid side by side.

Kara touched her face tenderly, her big hand almost the same size as half of Alex’s head, and she stroked Alex’s check with her long thumb. “You’re so beautiful,” She said, almost stunned. Alex pursed her lips and kissed Kara’s thumb, pulling it into her mouth using her lips, then bit it gently lest she break all of her teeth. “I can’t believe you chose me.”

Alex nearly spit out her thumb, “You can’t believe – I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen!”

“And I’ve loved you from then. That doesn’t mean you’d choose me,” Kara replied, just a touch acerbic.

She snorted, “Why would I pick anyone else?”

“I’m an illegal refugee alien who works as a baker. I have no House here, no standing, no people, no culture, nothing of worth but my love for you. And I do love you with everything I am and all I will be but you’re amazing. You could have anyone, anything.” She said it quickly, as if it would take the sting out of what she was saying, as if she was the one with anything to prove when _Alex_ was the wreck in their relationship, the weak link, the destroyer of everything peaceful and sweet with her greed and desire.

Except, maybe, that wasn’t true either. Kara had picked her. Kara loved her enough to pick her. And Alex, certainly, loved her enough to let herself be loved.

Alex pressed closer so they were bare chest to bare chest, forehead to forehead. She wondered if there was anything deeper in the world than the blue of Kara’s eyes. “I picked you before I ever had a choice. I wouldn’t want a choice in this. I don’t care if you decide to clean beaches for the rest of your life, if you become a professional dog psychic, if you want to leave Earth for good, I’m going with you.”

Kara stared at her for a long, long moment, unblinking, and whispered, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

She held Kara tighter, as tight as she could, hands on her scapula, “You don’t get to talk about yourself like that. No one does. You’re –“ She hesitated, then plunged ahead, “You’re it for me, my star. Never, no one else. Not like this.”

“Not like this, **zhor khutiv**,” Kara repeated. She took a deep, deep breath – her lungs were almost half again the depth of a human’s, hence her deep chest – then let it out in a controlled breath. She said it again, almost thoughtfully, “Not like this.” She was quiet a moment, then asked, “Would you, if the opportunity came about, want to date another person in addition to me?”

Seeing Alex’s face, she hurried to continue, “It was quite common on Krypton, even though we were mainly sexless, to have multiple companions for different pursuits. Someone to have a purely romantic relationship with, to have a deep kinship and companionship with, to raise a family together, to –“

“Kara, those are friends. Maybe best friends but those are what friends are supposed to be.” She felt a deep sadness that Kara had never had close enough friends to have that connection with others when she was the brightest thing in Alex’s life. Alex certainly didn’t have friends like that but she’d had the option of not including them, of picking shitty people who were more interested in drinking and drugs than her welfare, of trying to drown out the self loathing she’d inhabited, than asking her what was wrong or getting to know her.

Kara’s lips pursed, “I’ve never seen that on Earth.”

Alex wondered how to condense two hundred years of history into one easy to digest nugget. “Because you’re in the wrong country. America is famously isolationist, a very independent forced people. There are different types of family and family units in other countries that don’t depend on sex or romantic bonds. Remember Heidi Ullman, who lived across the street? Her dad’s best friend lived with them and there wasn’t anything weird there.”

She blinked and said slowly, “Alex, they were all sleeping together.”

“They were not!”

“I could literally hear them every week until I learned to control my hearing. I assure you, they were sleeping together.”

That certainly threw a wrench in her metaphor.

“If they were, that’s fine. I don’t think I’d ever want to be with anyone but you,” Alex told her. “I’ve wanted you for so long that I don’t think I could ever find anyone to match that intensity.”

Kara’s eyes narrowed in thought, then cleared as she focused on Alex, “You don’t have to. I’m not saying you do or I do, but it –“ She stared, unflinchingly, silent for a few moments – “It feels like I never gave you a choice. We were just always together from the time I got here. Why wouldn’t you want a human companion? Someone you could grow old with or have children with without worrying?”

Alex was abruptly reassured – Kara wasn’t interested in expanding their relationship but had an alien viewpoint of what counted as concern for Alex’s future. “Because I have you and you’re enough for me, baby. You’ve always been enough for me, from before we realized we were it for one another.”

Kara smiled, slow and sweet like cold honey, all the better for the softness of her voice as she played their game, ‘“I am my lover’s and she claims me as her own.’”

“’I loved you long ago,’” Alex responded, “’Even when you seemed to me a small graceless child.’”

“I was a weird kid,” Kara agreed then made a content purring sound as Alex pushed her to lay on her chest. She cradled Alex to her, her thumb brushing the full length of her spine.

Alex disagreed, “You were perfect.”

“Perfectly weird.”

“My perfectly weird alien girl.”

That, Kara didn’t refute.

They talked for a while longer, lazing in the warmth of the afternoon Sun, and Alex couldn’t stop herself from kissing the pectoral directly under her mouth just because it was there. It shivered under her touch but Kara didn’t say anything or do anything, just allowed her to do what she wished. She wondered if Kara would get hard and push her down, would take rather than let her offer some day.

Either way, it didn’t matter. They put on hiking gear and got in the car for the twenty minute drive out to the desert. The hiking trail was open and the early afternoon was great for those days when Kara needed plenty of Sun and to be accompanied by Alex. Alex felt energized by the Sun, too, but where Kara glowed with the excess energy, she simply felt better for it. She figured it was the Vitamin D. They saw a couple of hares and the deer who had wandered down from the north of the state but no one else. It was a remote trail infrequently walked; the more popular one went through the Joshua trees in a loop to a patch of mesquites and the chance to grind mesquite flour when it was in season. Lizards hid from them in the shadows of the rocks and crevices, snakes slithering passed. Kara was always fascinated with animals and took the time now to wander off the trail a little, pick up venomous snakes by their tails and cradle the others in her hands. She always pinched them from behind the neck and the very front of the throat so that the fangs extended without breaking on her impenetrable skin.

“Look, Alex,” She called, laughing, holding one poor specimen who looked as uncomfortable as it was possible for a snake to emote. Alex regretted letting her watch so much Steve Irwin when she’d first landed. Kara put it down carefully and it hurried away from her. They finished one trail that ended at a sheer cliffside. Kara sat at the edge and drank from a bottle of water then gave the rest to Alex. Alex stood rather than sit; the surface was hard and burning hot. She drank slowly so as not to gulp and puke while Kara took her boots and socks off, letting her slightly paler feet get some Sun. Her skin baked quickly and golden brown while Alex sweated, then reddened, and just when she was getting too uncomfortable, Kara stood abruptly to her feet, floating a little, and then pulled her into a tight embrace.

“S’hot,” Alex grumbled, but tucked her sweaty face into Kara’s armpit. Kara kissed her forehead, “Let’s go get lunch, **zhedh khutiv**.”

Kara walked almost the whole way to the car barefoot, then stopped to put her socks and shoes on as a crowd came through the much more frequented flat trail. She kept an arm around Alex’s shoulders, her face blank and increasingly hostile as the crowd looked at them. Alex resisted the urge to smirk or tease Kara about her possessiveness as she didn’t want her to be self conscious about it. Kara had lost her family, her planet, her home; being possessive of Alex was the least of the issues they could bring up or wrangle against.

They got pad Thai once they made it back to the city and ate sitting in the small, greasy restaurant as the chef and the server hollered at one another in Thai. The chef was shorter than the server, and he emerged from the back with a cleaver much to the servers’ amusement as he laughed at his face, took his face in his hands, and kissed him sweetly. The chef cursed him soundly and stormed back into the kitchen.

“Sorry,” Said the server in English. “We argue all time.”

Kara was too focused eating her hubcap sized plate of food and it fell to Alex to nod and ignore his attempt at an apology. They were nearly done when the chef emerged again, this time carrying a bowl of Thai donuts covered in sugar. Kara looked excited – Alex wasn’t sure if she should feel upset or laugh at the fact that it was the same bright look she had when she saw Alex naked.

He said something in Thai that the server translated as, “He say sorry for noise.”

“It’s okay,” Alex said even as Kara made grabby hands and immediately popped two in her mouth. They finished eating, Kara paid, and the duo headed home. It had taken some hours to get everything done but it was still bright out, the last brightness before the sun set, and they took a quick shower together before a long soak.

There was no better life than this, Alex was sure, laying on her alien girl’s chest with water up to their necks. It was soothing and comforting, as much about sensuality as it was reassurance. For Alex, at least, emotional needs needed to be met before she was sexually interested in someone beyond a hookup and both of those situations had been rare. Her emotional interest had always been at least slightly compromised by her love of Kara, and now with having her, fully and wholly, communicative and present, attentive to needs Alex hadn’t even known she had, she felt more fulfilled than she could have ever dreamed.

“There is no greater joy than having you,” Alex said, intertwining their fingers. She lifted Kara’s hand and kissed her knuckles. Kara buried her face in Alex’s hair, her grip tightening. Alex kissed her wrist, feeling the pump of her blood as strongly as if she’d held her heart in her hands.

**“Rraop vo khap kyn nahn Rao (Rao has gifted me to you).”** Kara replied quietly, as if she was sharing a secret. Her nose brushed the shell of Alex’s ear and she snuffled behind it to smell there, where her scent was ripe and sticky.

Alex swatted her but Kara pinned her, her arms trapping Alex in her hold. She squirmed, then complained, “I hate that you smell there. It’s always nasty.”

“Nuh-uh,” Kara said, licking the crease of her ear, “It smells and tastes like you. Smells like home.”

“You’re being a gross alien,” She groused.

Kara licked with more gusto, “Your gross alien.”

“My gross alien,” She corrected herself, and shifted her hips to get comfortable. Kara drew in a sharp hiss and Alex could feel her get hard under her in a rush of tumescence. Alex adjusted their positions so that Kara slid a little further down in the water and Alex was higher. She was able to draw Kara in between her thighs and used her hands to stroke her **zherosh** for long, panting minutes, before Kara grunted and Alex took her hands off. Kara quickly picked her up, holding her above the water and kissed her, Alex burying her fingers in the soft curls at the nape of her neck.

“My sweet girl,” She murmured. “My love, my love, my love.”

Kara carried her to bed, water dripping behind them, and they collapsed on the sheets. She was still thick and hard in Alex’s questing grip, heavy, fleshy bulk that was, as she wiggled down to look, slowly becoming more humanesque. Or at least more human to look at than Alex had anticipated; where before her urethra had been invisible, it had widened to a pinprick, still smaller than the nail of her pink finger or a human’s divot, but magnitudes larger in comparison. There was still no corona or glans, and she could feel all four of Kara’s testicles droop full and heavy in her hand, but there was something about the widened hole that interested her.

“Kryptonians were a colonizer species, right?” She asked. It gave her a little theory of why Kara’s **zherosh** was changing. Her finger was rubbing against the divot very lightly, and Kara’s breath came out in hot pants in response.

Finally, she grumbled, “Recently. We were mostly scientific explorers or peacekeepers on yellow Sun planets in the past after we split from the Daxamites. We colonized, I think, after, but it wasn’t really covered in history class and I was in the Science Guild so we never talked about it.” She hissed as Alex increased the pressure and she turned so her steely erection was out of Alex’s grip, “That’s a little too much.”

Alex’s eyebrows raised. Her lover was hardly if ever oversensitive now.

“Are you retaining sensitivity to your red sun level in your **zherosh**?”

Kara gave her a droll look that softened her eyes, “No, I’m retaining sensitivity in my **zherosh** because I nearly came.” She pulled Alex close to her, nuzzled her cheek, “Somebody’s too sexy for me.”

Alex blushed, “Oh.”

Kara laughed softly, kissing her neck and collarbone. One of her hands stroked Alex’s hip and her long fingers moved to hover around her thick-lipped sex.

“**Zhedh khutiv,**” She murmured, kissing her lips, and her fingers parted Alex’s cunt. Alex sighed and fell limp into her embrace, spreading her legs. Kara moved slowly and methodically, her thumb rubbing soft circles onto her covered clit. She feasted on Alex’s mouth, trading saliva and alien secretions while she inched Alex slowly into an orgasm. Alex moved her hips in response slowly, rocking herself onto Kara’s digits, groaning and moaning into her mouth. She came once, Kara’s thumb rubbing her clit while her fingers stayed still, and Alex kept fucking herself on them, slow and deep.

“Kara,” She sighed, then gasped as her two middle fingers started rubbing against the spongy patch of her g-spot. She realized, about three quarters of the way to a deep vaginal orgasm, that Kara would be her only lover from now on and was blessed with unending stamina. Kara could fuck her until the universe imploded without a hitch. She licked at Kara’s mouth, swallowing her tongue, and clung to her with both arms around her shoulders. Kara moved so she was on top of Alex, her hand pistoning away, the other arm supporting her weight so three hundred pounds of Kryptonian didn’t crush her as she gasped for breath and fucked back at Kara. She loomed on top of her, staring into her eyes, then buried her face into her neck.

“Beautiful girl,” Kara kissed her neck and throat, “**khahsh khutiv (**my breath).”

Alex managed a sharp hiss and then grunted as she came, staccato sounds from her chest. Kara kissed her jaw and then her lips, stroking her just a little longer before pulling her fingers out of Alex with a sucking sound. Her superheated **zherosh** pressed to Alex’s hip and she sighed as she rubbed against her with long movements of her hips.

“Get a condom,” Alex told her. Kara moved with such speed she laughed at her nearly vaulting off the bed for the nightstand. They settled together, Alex still languid and boneless from her cum. Kara put her condom on smoothly, rubbing Alex’s clit with her finger idly to keep her wet. She bent and kissed Alex once, twice, a third, and bent again to nuzzle Alex’s cheek until she laughed and wound a leg around Kara’s waist.

“Ready?” Kara asked, and Alex hummed and nodded. She slid inside with a miniscule amount of force, just enough to open the ovular opening of her vagina and they both sighed in relief as she bottomed out all at once.

The alien kissed her cheek, breath tickling her ear, “You feel so good.” She pulled out and pushed in again, slower, her voice soft and deep, “So good.” On the fifth stroke, she grazed Alex’s g-spot with just enough pressure that she made a soft sound and clenched on her cock as she came.

Kara hunched her back so she could suck and bite at Alex’s nipples while she undulated her hips, her hands supporting her from flopping onto Alex’s body. Alex wrapped her other leg just under Kara’s ass and wrapped her arms around Kara’s sturdy shoulders, more or less just holding on for the ride. She greatly enjoyed penetrative sex, especially when she was as limp and well-fucked as she was now, three orgasms deep with an insatiable lover, stimulated on multiple levels.

“Fuck me,” She sighed, “please, puppy.”

Kara gave her a few more, slow strokes, the rise and fall of her ass nearly above her head, then back down. Some of it was necessary for the sheer length of her **zherosh** but it was also just to show off for Alex’s greedy eyes. She preened, moving slow so the long lines of her muscles were in stark relief, tensing and relaxing where Alex touched her furiously and her eyes were amused, though rapidly her pupils were pinpoints and her face flushed. Alex fucked back at her, content to hold on for the ride that was rapidly becoming bumpy as Kara put more force and energy into her rolling hips.

“Slower, baby,” Alex coaxed her, scratching her nails up and down Kara’s back, “Just a little slower.”

“Uh-huh,” Kara panted. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes glassy as she abruptly stopped, a look of intense concentration on her face. She wondered if her lover was ejaculating already but Kara merely took a few deep breaths and resumed at a slower pace, although it did feel to Alex like she was slightly thicker than before.

Alex knew she was torturing Kara. This was only her second time having sex and with a pace this slow after going on two days without so much as a blowjob, it should have overwhelmed her and her senses. Instead, Kara rose above and beyond, making love slowly for infinity without any rush, pausing to let Alex adjust, reaching for more lube when she felt it was too dry – how, Alex thought, as she’d squirted after untold orgasms – and the sky had gone pitch black. Alex knew she’d cried untold times, Kara so painfully full she’d began to cry as well, their tears mingling and licking them off of one another. Then, when her tears had dried up, Kara continued to make love to her, and Alex’s mind went to a white space where all she could smell and feel was Kara and all she could do was take it.

Finally, finally, _finally_ Alex couldn’t take it anymore, overstimulated, and pushed with weak hands on Kara’s chest.

Kara pulled out immediately, her brows furrowed, “You okay?” Sweat clung to every crevice of her body and her **zherosh **and testicles were bright red, swollen, so hard and long that the tip was passed the indent of her navel. _My love, my love, my love. My gorgeous alien girl._ Alex couldn’t speak but did manage to roll onto her side and coax Kara to lay next to her. She took the sticky condom off of Kara, throwing it behind her somewhere on the floor, and stroked her cock, palming her balls. They were incredibly hot, bigger than her fist, and Kara could only manage to say, “Al-“ before she began to cum, sighing and groaning as she came all over Alex’s chest and belly, before she could bend enough to drink the rest of it from the source.

Kara wiped it off Alex’s body with her discarded shirt and then hugged her close to her. Alex kissed her jaw, sighing softly, and could only mumble, eyes drooped, when Kara said softly, “I love you.”

Her eyes opened a little as Kara washed the two of them with warm water, careful of Alex’s swollen cunt, and changed the sheets with her super speed. Their bedroom smelled of roasted almonds and mushrooms, the bleach scent of their sex, and Kara laid the two of them down with all the gentleness she possessed. Alex curled herself on Kara’s chest and they kissed, lazily, until they fell asleep.

The double date the next day went off without a hitch. Georgie and Ryultna were more than accommodating in going a little further uptown for a remarkably good vegan dinner. Ryultna and Kara talked a lot about growing up as aliens on Earth and Alex could see how pleasing it was to Nana because she flashed colors. She and Takahiro talked about some of the new recruits, the weapons developer Henshaw had hired, and, eventually, what they wanted to do about retirement. Alex did not want to work in the field the rest of her life; it was both unsustainable regarding her physical upkeep and unethical to her. Integration was the goal for many aliens and effectively acting as border patrol, separating family and locking up innocent people made her ashamed of herself. If not for Kara, she wouldn’t have done it, she explained – with Kara, she still didn’t want to do it because she understood acutely that these were people with wants and desires and families and love beyond measure.

Georgie understood – she was also working with the DEO for her wife. Nana was a first grade teacher at a charter elementary school and there had been a lot of fighting for her to retain her position; with the DEO, Nana and Takahiro could hopefully retire in a matter of years and with her teaching experience, Nana wanted to further her education and become a principal for a school aimed at alien/minority students. Takahiro wanted to open an all girls dojo to teach them self defense. Alex admired anyone who wanted to bring even a small joy to the world, let alone with plans like those two. She thought there was perhaps some flaw in herself, a lack of moral fiber, which made Kara first and everything and everyone else in the world a distant second.

Takahiro and Nana headed home after dinner, with Nana’s red eyes flashing violet in exhaustion. They went for a walk around the park near their apartment by themselves. It felt good to just stretch their legs and bask in each other’s presence and hold hands. They’d held hands before, of course, but normally not with their fingers intertwined, Kara’s luminous eyes focused on Alex as she talked about a project she was working on using alien DNA to synthesize cures for poison or venom in the wild. Having all of Kara’s vast intelligence and focus on just her made her blush with pleasure and her palms sweat.

National City was one of those big cities that had sprouted from hippie origins and so the park was full of fruit trees in the late summer bloom for fall. Kara was searching half-heartedly for ripe mulberries, kissing Alex as she went everywhere she could reach besides her lips in between her looks up, grinning shyly. Alex was looking up at her, playfully fighting to kiss her plump lips, when she saw it rapidly approaching, a spot just darker than the moonless night sky moving so quickly as she blinked she could only make it out to be slightly closer each time.

“Kara,” She managed, gripping her hand tightly, “turn around.”

Kara’s supervision was about fifty times better than Alex’s, limited to maybe twenty-five with the lead lined glasses she wore. She ripped them off and squinted, and the breath came out of her in what was barely more than a gasp.

“**Aoe-ie (sister-mother; aunt),**” She whispered, and her feet lifted a couple of inches. She looked back down at Alex and the heart-wrenching agony of her face left. She stroked Alex’s cheek with one of her big thumbs, and touched ground again. She called in a normal voice, “**Aoe-ie**, I’m here.”

The spot became a person and the person landed in front of them, a small billow of dust standing from her impact.

Alex let go of her hand and Kara managed a step before reaching behind her for Alex again. Even in this, a moment she must have wanted a thousand times, a hundred thousand times, to see just one of her family just one more time, she wanted Alex. _She loves me, she loves me, she loves me._ Alex stepped closer to her and looked between her lover and her aunt.

“Little One,” Said the dark haired woman in English. They moved to one another with the speed of bullet trains and collided into a hug. Kara was the taller of the two but folded into the woman until she was Alex’s sad-eyed knobby kneed alien girl. There was a moment of absolute silence and then Kara began to sob, the deep, gut wrenching sobs of relief. She could see the woman’s face over Kara’s head, her eyes screwed shut, tears leaking and darkening the hair under her. They didn’t look much alike, perhaps the shape of her eyes, or her frenulum, the sweep of her eyelashes. She wanted to feel frustrated and sad, knowing that life had gotten more complicated, but seeing the softness of Kara’s posture, the reaching hand, she felt nothing but love and relief. There was enough room in her heart for this, sharing Kara, who had so little to call her own. Love sang in her blood, and she reached and held her love’s hand.

The woman opened her eyes, as blue as Kara’s, and looked directly at Alex.

“Thank you,” She said. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the positive comments on what I intended to just be a fun story of a human and her alien girl. Certain aspects were cut when I decided to shorten the story - lesbian night was supposed to be about Kara serenading Alex as live talent, Alex was supposed to get kidnapped by the Kryptonians and Kara decide between her people and her lover, Nana was supposed to help find her, etc., but I just finally gave up interest in that. There might be a sequel eventually but for now, this is the end and I want to thank everyone again for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for the better part of a year, which is sad considering there are only three parts intentionally planned. I figured there's nothing better than a swift kick in the ass from online critics so here's part one. See you next week. I will say because it's been so long since I started, the writing style has changed some so as we continue, see if there's anything that jumps out to you and send me a note.


End file.
